Another Heart Breaking Moment
by Comette
Summary: Sequel to Heart Break Woman. Shooting people with water guns on the Eiffel Tower, getting stranded with 3 crazy superstars, and being married by James Bond has all happened to Seany in the past 3 months. Now the 'clique' is back, with some new surprises.
1. Recap and Plane Denied

Another Heartbreaking Moment

Chapter 1

**A/N: It's great to be back! I took a what… 1 / a half day break? Anyways… I have some surprises for this story, and I can't wait for all of them to be unleashed. (Like a monster!) Sorry, I'm a little hyper/excited about the story coming out. Like before, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! That's _all_** **I ask for as an author. Because I love y'all. **

**If you haven't read Heart Break Woman (by duh, Comette), then I advise you to do so. This is the sequel to that story, and parts of it won't make sense unless you read the first one. Actually, make that only small parts of it _will_ make sense. So don't ruin it for yourself- go make use of a couple of hours and read the first one.**

**Disclaimer: Thought I'd add this since it's a new story thingy. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR ANY OF ITS PEOPLE! I only own Seany, Demi, Jesse, and that mean woman. Plus a few other people who will be coming in later, but I'm not giving them away. **

Seany felt fat. For one, she was in a way. She was already 24 and ½ weeks pregnant, and her stomach was visibly expanding. Yet everyone thought it was cute, so she blew it off. But guiltiness wasn't something that she felt often, and she was diffidently feeling it at the moment. Which was one of the reasons why she was standing outside of Chris's 'office' door in their house.

She had put off telling him until the last minute, partially because she was a natural procrastinator and the other almost whole of her because she knew she was going to hate to see the hurt and disappointed look on his face. Seany could no longer ride in airplanes, due to how far into pregnancy she was, since it might send her into premature labor- but that also meant that she couldn't travel with Chris and John to their different SmackDown shows and pay-per-views.

Somehow, Seany had a feeling that Chris already had an idea of her having to stay behind soon. Now that she thought about it, Chris had seemed withdrawn and a little depressed lately. Yet besides that, everything seemed to be going great. Rebecca was only a month behind Seany in her pregnancy, which she would repeatedly bring up- but the news of the new Michaels baby helped ease the tension away from Seany's infant.

Seany remembered when she and Chris had to tell Shawn _all_ of their news.

First they decided to tell him they were married. Seany once again acted so excited and joyful that Shawn couldn't let his daughter down by bad mouthing Chris. She really did know how to play her cards right- although she wasn't the smartest cookie around when it came to academics; Seany had a pretty good head on her shoulders when it came to being street smart.

A week later Seany called her father and told him she was pregnant. It wasn't until after her next prenatal appointment that she told him how long she had been pregnant. Even then, only she and Chris knew who the real father was.

Yet neither one of them knew the gender of the baby. It had been an option at 16 weeks for Dr. Rivers to predict the sex of the unborn infant by ultrasound, but Seany refused. It was her first child of probably many, and she wanted it to be a surprise. Everything to be a surprise- the whole deal. Chris, of course, wanted to jump the gun and find out- but after Seany explained it to him time and time again, he decided to go along with it.

Randy, meanwhile, hadn't found his camcorder. It had only been a couple of months, but every time the subject came up, everyone felt a little paranoid as to what someone could be doing with it. John always seems calmer than everyone else, and jokes about the thief watching it over and over again and plotting his revenge on whoever tried to cut Jesse's aunt's hair. Randy always says something about Eric Bischoff masturbating to it.

And it seemed like Demi and John's 'relationship' hadn't moved an inch. Neither one would admit that they had a thing for the other, which just made things more frustrating for Seany- whom had to bite her tongue every time she even thought about telling someone about what she had seen that night on the plane. Yet who wouldn't know- when they all went to Vegas, John ran halfway across the building to get her and ask her to come with them. Seany's dad hadn't even done that for her the night he went to Texas, and she was just across the hall.

Seany did her best to avoid Jesse and/or his aunt. Every time she saw them on the other side of the hall, she would immediately make an excuse to get John and Chris away from there. Dave of course was fine- he still had no clue what had happened between all of them, and was so down to Earth he didn't really mind their bad-mouthing. From a distance.

Randy didn't really pay any attention. He would do one of two things- either follow Chris, John, and Seany; or lose track of them and stay behind with Dave, whom Jesse and his Aunt didn't recognize off the top of their heads; which was long enough for them to go on by without even noticing either one of the wrestlers.

For such a recap, things hadn't changed much. Randy and John were as stupid and unserious as ever. Chris was still the protective romantic, and Dave was still the laid-back heavy weight animal that actually had some touch of morals. Demi hadn't changed, being the sweet and innocent virgin-like make-up girl. And once in a blue moon when Seany did run across them, Jesse and his aunt were still the bossiest and biggest asses anyone had met.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about."

Seany wasn't usually someone to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help but to listen to the conversation that had just started between Chris and someone else.

"No, I can't- I'm going to have to go on leave and use up my vacation for the next 4 or 5 months." Chris answered, and Seany could imagine him nodding behind the closed door. After a pause, he began to speak again.

"Vince, look- I talked to the doctor, and he says that Seany can't fly until after the baby's born." Chris continued, and there was another paused before Chris agreed to something. "Yeah, that sounds good- that way _someone_ will be here with her, and I won't have to work as much." Seany smiled, glad that he could find somewhat of a solution- but she still didn't know what it was yet. "Yeah, I'll see you next month then. Yeah. Bye."

Seany waited a couple of seconds before entering, just to try and prove herself innocent if he thought she had been listening in. "Hey," She greeted him softly, receiving a weak smile and a stressed out look from Chris.

"Hey angel eyes." He replied, using one of his various nicknames for her while he turned around in his swivel chair so she could sit on his lap. "What's up?"

Seany couldn't help but smile; he had gotten a knack for making her feel good since they had gotten married. "Nothing… You do know that I can't ride with you guys anymore, right?" Seany asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… About that…" Chris played with her hair, seeming as if he couldn't concentrate or was thinking about something else. "I'm taking a leave to stay with you until abut 2 weeks after we're due." He explained, leaving her hair alone and gently stroking her arm. "I have to go in about once a month, but Vince said he'd give one of the other guys those days off so they could stay with you."

"Aww, how sweet… Thanks." She said sincerely. "Stud muffin." Seany added with a joke, poking his chest while she laughed. She didn't have as many pet-names for him; it seemed as if he came up with a new one every day.

"No problem- I wanna be here for you and the little guy when he comes." Chris winked, and then kissed her. Seany smirked but rolled her eyes at his comment.

"It won't be a boy," She teased back playfully, although she really didn't care either way. She wanted it to be a girl, just because she heard that the mother or father's genes were more prominent in their own gender. A boy would obviously be bad for two reasons.

One, it would look like Jesse, and anyone smart would be able to tell if they had any kind of suspicions about who the father was; and two, it might turn out to have the same personality and act like Jesse too.

Besides that, Seany didn't care either way. The baby would be a gift, and she could have some leverage as to what its future would be.

"We need to look at names." Chris reminded her, and Seany knew that he was right. She would normally wait until the absolute last second, but this was something that she _needed_ to know when she went into that hospital- if she didn't, the baby could come out with a name that didn't exactly sound like it should.

"We will." Seany promised, and kissed him once more before standing up. At least she didn't have to worry about him going off and she being alone with someone that she didn't know. Unless it was John or Randy; then she might have preferred someone that she didn't know to help her along her way.

_The next morning…_

"Rise and shine beautiful!"

Seany heard an excited yell as the covers were ripped off of her.

"You god damned idiot!" Seany heard a yell from the living room- John. She would have smiled if she would have been underneath the warm covers; but she was cold and now probably going to wake up upset.

Yet is didn't turn out that way, and it was apparent who had ripped off her comforter when her eyes focused. Randy really was _still_ such and idiot.

"Mornin' Randy." Seany murmured sleepily, getting out of bed in her slightly stretched pajamas and hugging the young wrestler. Her stomach wasn't a full-fledged pregnant woman's stomach, but it was bulging out and clearly still growing. Seany's navy blue pajama shirt was slightly short, and her size-adjustable pants were worn low so it was comfortable- which made half of her 'baby-belly' visible.

Being tired, and a cuddly person, it was a while before Seany let go of Randy. She almost fell asleep right there in his arms- but she knew that it wouldn't be a pretty sight if she did. "What're you doing here?" She asked, finally starting to awaken.

"Man, everyone's here. We were scheduled to go through Louisiana and some other southern places the next week and a half, but Katrina wiped it out. So we all came other here since we don't really have a house of our own." Randy answered, ruffling up her hair playfully.

"Everyone? _How_ everyone?" Seany asked, instantly pulling up her elastic waistband pants so it covered most of her stomach. "Like _who_ everyone?"

"Like some people." Randy answered, pulling her pants back down to where they had been before. Seany pushed his arm away, surveying what he had done. "It looked weird the other way." He confessed, messing her hair up some more before turning and walking out the doorway.

Seany stopped for a minute to look back down at her now once again exposed stomach, still slightly shocked as to what Randy had done. It wasn't _too_ bad; she just hadn't expected him to do something like that. With a shake of her head she dismissed the thought from her mind, walking out of the door after him and making her way for the living room.

It looked as if everyone had gotten drunk and passed out in the living room. John was sprawled out on a couch, lying on his back with a leg hanging off the couch and a remote in his hand; the TV turned down so soft that Seany could barely hear anything that they were saying. He was only half awake,

Dave was sleeping on his stomach on the oval shaped futon. His back was covered halfway by a sheet, and his arms were wrapped around the pillow he had been sleeping with. Seany grinned, about to sit on the couch when she noticed another guest.

Demi was asleep on the other side of the couch, curled up underneath a blanket at John's feet. She looked like an angel- something that Seany didn't think she herself would be able to ever come close to doing. With another soft smirk she teased John's hair, causing him to look up curiously.

"Yo." John smirked, flicking Seany's arm. "What's up?" He asked as he flipped the channel on the TV, turning up the volume on the TV only slightly.

"Nothing- when did everyone get here?" Seany asked, sinking onto a wider couch on the other side of John's. She moved over as far as she could, resting against what felt like tough pillows underneath a suede blanket; crawling under the covers herself so she could keep warm.

"Like four this morning." Chris muttered, making Seany jump at the sound of his voice. Apparently they weren't hard pillows, but rather tough muscles. He wrapped an affectionate arm around her, kissing her hair softly. "Uninvited." He joked, gently breathing on her ear.

"Shut up." John said lowly, changing the channel once more.

No doubt things would be wild that weekend. It was bad enough with John- but now that John and Randy were in the same house, there would most likely be some pranks going on- not to mention that there would be some surprises along the way.

**A/N: Short, I know- but if you read HBW, then you'd know that my first chapters tend to be a little short… SORRY! But things are going to get better in the next chapter, promise. Anyways, please review! Like always, anonymous _is_ turned on. Can't wait to hear from ya!**


	2. Food Wars and Search Parties

Chapter 2

**A/N: Like always, I'm being stupid and starting this chapter early. It's going to end up coming out late and stuff being wrong… Whatever. I'm going to try to get it out today, which will really be awesome. I love being awesome.**

**Anyways, speaking of awesome, I love you guys who review. It really helps! Promise! So I'd better get to writing… Review!**

**(And yeah, I'm done with HBW… I know there's still some questions and stuff left, but I promise most of them will be answered in this one: ) )**

Eventually everyone did wake up. In this slow, boring process, John, Chris, and Randy fell asleep; and Seany was left to lie on the couch and wake for something fun to happen.

She was thinking about the first few months that she had known John and Chris. The Eiffel tower- where all three of them had been surprised at one time or another and ended up taking home a gift that Seany had no clue was coming. Although the only person who didn't enjoy Napoleon was Chris; he was slowly but surely growing fonder of the cat.

As if on cue Napoleon strolled into the room, only about half the size he was supposed to grow to be. Of course he was still growing, but anyone could tell that the kitten would be small. He really was a doll- a real suck up to Seany, and even sometimes John. He only bothered Chris because he knew he could get away with it, and who would pass up an opportunity like that?

Seany grinned and whistled at him, causing his small black ears to perk up. As if he was a dog, Napoleon's tail began to sway from side to side as he trotted over to the soft fabricated couch, jumping up and onto Seany's side. As he purred he dug himself a space in between Seany and Chris, curling up into a ball on top of the blanket.

"Hey baby boy," Seany whispered, scratching behind Napoleon's silky ears.

"Yeah, same to you." Randy said smoothly from across the room, lying still on the floor beside the couch that John was sleeping on. "This is so friggin' boring." He added in a low yawn, resting his head on his arms.

"Shut up." Chris muttered, pulling himself closer to Seany.

_2 ½ hours later…_

Seany had finally fallen asleep when it was time for a certain someone to wake her up again- someone who had already awaken her that morning. Except this time it had a twist; he was waking her up to the tune of 'Deck the Halls'.

"Time to get up out of be-ed," Randy started, throwing on the lights. "Fa-la la-la-la, la-la la-la. If you don't you will be de-ead; Fa-la la-la-la, la-la la-la!" He ripped the covers off of her, causing Napoleon to tumble onto her in an angry ball of soft fur. "There's some breakfast on the ta-ble-"

"My god!" Chris yelled, pulling Napoleon off his face. "I knew I should have never let you in."

Randy grinned proudly. "Hey, c'mon- Demi's got breakfast ready." He informed them, winking at the two as he finally left them alone and walked away.

"Demi can cook?" Seany asked quietly, turning her head to face Chris.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

_15 minutes later…_

"Yee-haw y'all!" Randy exclaimed spontaneously, mostly out of effort to get his new accessory noticed. He had two chairs, one to sit in and one to prop his feet on, with a white cowboy hat on his head to cover most of his dark hair. "I'm so hungry it's not even funny."

Seany began to laugh just out of spite of him. "Really? I thought it was hilarious." She started to sit down at the table, now once again serious. "God, I can't remember the last time I even _tried_ to cook. I suck at it." She admitted, scooting her chair back slightly.

"Wait- stop." Randy commanded her, causing her to freeze all of her movements while she was in the process of sitting down. "Is that a stretched-out stomach I see?" He asked, lifting up her shirt slightly so there was a clear view of her bulging-belly.

"Yes, and it's about the 5 millionth time you've seen it." Seany responded, pulling her shirt back down to the way it was before and sitting down. "What's up Dave?" She asked the wrestler across the table, who was clearly not completely awake.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much." He responded, looking down at his plate that consisted of eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk in front of him. Everyone's was the exact same thing- except for their drinks, which varied from person to person. Seany had orange juice, John was drinking Gatorade (yes, for breakfast); Chris and Randy were drinking orange juice and Demi was drinking milk.

"You need a girlfriend." Randy said, taking a bite off of a strip of bacon and chewing it while he talked. "Really."

"Uh, no." Dave muttered, picking at his eggs.

"Dude, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Seany- how frickin' awesome would it be to watch her and Demi make out?"

Randy was close to being knocked out of his chair by the pillow that hit him upside the face. "Not at all." Chris answered, taking the pillow and flinging it to where he had first gotten it. "Unless we weren't married. Then it would be cool."

"Chris!"

"I mean no. Not cool."

It continued on to be quiet, except for the pinging sound of John hitting his silverware against the plate, and his glass hitting the table just a little too hard- while everyone else ate in what could closely resemble peace. If Randy wasn't there.

"God, this freakin' butter…" Randy muttered as he tried to get 'just the right amount' of butter to use on the roll of bread that Demi had made everyone. Seany had to admit that she was quite the cook.

"Here- stop, let me help." Seany stood up a corner of the way, reaching for the knife in Randy's hand when the chunk of butter that he had been trying to uncover finally got loose. And hit her square in the face. "Randy!" She screamed, falling back down into her chair as she tried to clean her face off.

"Man, that was so gay." John smirked from the other side of the table, mocking Randy.

"Oh, you want some too?" Randy asked, holding up another blob of the dairy on the knife.

"Psh, bring it on bi-"

The word hadn't left John's mouth before the pile of butter was sent his way. "Shit!" He swore, wiping at his face as he fumbled around with silverware.

"Oh, payback is a bitch."

John threw some eggs at him- while Randy threw the orange juice out of his drink across the table. It wasn't long before you couldn't tell who was throwing what, and there was a distinct line between each side of the table- marked by the constantly flying food.

Seany couldn't do anything but watch through the amount of butter that was still smeared on her face. All she knew was that she wouldn't be the one to wash their clothes that night. It was actually amusing to her to watch the fight- a real entertainment. For free.

"My breakfast!"

The exclamation in shock, disappointment, and sheer hurt is what caused both men to stop what they were doing and look at whoever had said it in such a high pitched voice.

High pitched meant a woman's. There were two women- Seany and Demi. Seany was quiet, enjoying the fight, and would have said something earlier if it would have _really _bothered her. Besides, Seany didn't make or buy the breakfast, so it wasn't hers. Which left one person for the voice to belong to.

Demi had a few spots of eggs and some of the gravy for the rolls on her blouse. She was standing stock still, as if frozen. Her deep blue eyes were moving from John to Randy, as if begging them to apologize. She looked as if she were about to cry- and Seany wouldn't blame her; if Seany ever knew how to cook, and she had spent so much time on a good breakfast just for it to be wasted by a food fight between two idiots; she would cry too.

"I- Demi..." John started, brushing off what he could off of his hands. She merely shook her head and hurried away, leaving Seany now angry at them and the rest of the room quiet. "Dammit!" John hit his fist against the table, his hands looking like he had just stuck them in a bag of flour.

"I can't believe you guys." Seany shook her head, feeling sorry for the girl. "Do you know how long it took her to make this?" She asked, getting no reply from either one. "You're so immature." She muttered angrily, under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

_Another 1 ½ hours later…_

Everyone had gone their separate ways- Seany went to the second floor for her room up there, lying her bed and watching TV; still angry at the two and hoping that Demi was alright. She had a 'grumpy' expression on her face, and didn't watch anything for more than five minutes before she changed the channel and glanced out the window just incase Demi had gone outside.

Chris had checked on Seany a few times, but got the hint after the second time that she really didn't want any company. Even if he didn't do anything wrong. That didn't stop him from walking around and stopping by every 15 or 20 minutes, but it did stop him from going in there and lying in the bed with her.

John had chased after Demi, and by what Chris had told Seany, was still frantically searching for her after an hour. It was a big place, and anyone could easily hide there without being found. Randy had actually lived there for a week without any of the three knowing- until the last day, when he came up and told them he was moving back into his 'boring old house'.

He himself had gone downstairs into the arcade room, hooking up a PS2 to the wall TV to try and play his guilt away; but continuously lost. Every now and then they could hear him yell at the TV or throw a controller or something against the wall- but no one went after him. It was just a mistake, and some harmless fun gone bad. Seany really didn't mark him guilty for it.

Dave had staid on the bottom floor, on the deck beside the kitchen. There he could sit and think about things, be alone- and help Seany look for Demi. No one could blame Dave for the incident, and being so kind and down to Earth, he would easily be someone to talk to the other woman and get her to come back inside with at least just him or Seany.

It was about 15 minutes later when Seany finally left her room to go to the bathroom. Instead of going her usual route, down the hall and take a left; she went up the stairs next to her room and to one of the third floor bathrooms. At the time she didn't know what made her do it, but she found out what her intuition was telling her as soon as the reached the top of the stairs.

"John, it wasn't fair and it wasn't funny."

If Seany were Napoleon, her ears would have instantly perked up to the sound of the other woman's voice. It was a little cracked, as if she was crying or was about to- but Seany knew it was her; and if it wasn't for her saying John's name, then she would have rushed into the room across the hall from the bathroom.

"Dem, look- I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you." John's voice sounded soft and sincere, and Seany couldn't help but smile at it. She had only heard it once or twice, but you would have never guessed that he actually had it in him.

"Then you should have thought about that before you did it." Seany looked through the crack in the doorway just in time to see Demi cross her arms and turn from him. The look on John's face was filled with desperation and almost had a begging look to it.

"Demi please don't do this."

Seany was shocked at John's words. Was he actually begging to a girl? To _anyone_? She almost fell on her face as she watched him put his hands on her shoulders and move them down so they were cupping her elbows while her arms were still crossed.

"Why? Why should I even try?" Demi asked, turning around to face him. Seany could see a few tears silently slide down her cheeks. "It's not just what happened today John, you know that. You keep telling me; 'Oh, I want to take care of you, I love you Demi… Stay with me Demi, but don't tell anyone.' I'm fed up with it!" She admitted harshly, wiping away a few of the tears that were still on her face; yet she stopped as some more tears began to fall. "You're ashamed of me, John."

John looked as if he was at a loss of words. "No I'm not." He defended quietly, moving his hands down to hers. "I'm not."

"Yes you are! You said that Seany found out, big deal! You told her not to tell anyone, and she's kept her mouth shut. John, she and Chris are together, why can't we be open about it?" Demi asked, deeply hurt and frustrated about everything.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." He answered simply, causing Demi to cry slightly harder.

"Well, good try with that one." She replied, turning back away from him and looking out the window. "How do you think I feel right now?"

There was a pause before John answered. Seany's hand was already over her mouth, to keep her from gasping at every detail of news that was sent her way. Eavesdropping her ass- it was getting her places, and she could use it to help.

"Demi, Seany has been hurt. That Jesse guy came close to breaking her arm. He's out for bloody revenge, and Chris and I stomped his ass into the ground. If he ever found out about you…" He stopped, moving closer to her and putting her arms around her gently from behind. "I love you, and if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

The words did strike a chord that rang forgiveness in Demi; but she just couldn't take it. "I've been hurt John. I don't care who's out for revenge, and who stomped who into the ground. I don't care about that." She whispered, turning back around with her hands on his chest. "I love you too John; and you need to figure out what you would do right now. Because if a broken arm is that bad, I'm coming awfully close to having my heart broken. And you'll be the one to do it."

It almost made Seany cry. She cared about John and Demi, and didn't want either one to have to go through what they were. God, if John's heart ever broke she didn't know what she would do. He acted so tough with women on the outside, yet here he was, almost begging a woman to stay with him. He wouldn't look too sharp for a couple of weeks after.

John just leaned over and kissed her. Nothing fancy; just a good, heartfelt kiss. A romantic kiss. God, Seany wanted to be kissed like that. Crying and upset and her man's all upset and all the sudden he kisses her because he really does love her and wants to protect her. A million-dollar movie.

He pulled away after a few seconds; a few minutes after Seany's heart had began to melt for the couple. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked quietly, and Seany and John both knew that Demi had already forgiven him. She nodded a little at first, and then slightly faster.

"Yeah." She replied, resting her head on his chest as he held her closer. Things really were changing.

**A/N: Sorry to stop it so soon! It will go on in the next chapter, but I thought I'd go ahead and add this to this chapter. Ain't it great? –giggles over story- I'm excited, no clue why. Anyways, can't wait to hear the reviews that _every_ person who reads this will send in. Right? RIGHT!**


	3. How to Kill a Secret

Chapter 3

**A/N: It's great to have another story… And sorry if this chapter took a while to come out. Don't forget to review! **

"Chris." Seany whispered as soon as Chris started the car and began to drive out of their doctor's parking lot. He turned to look at her, a curious look on his face.

"Seany, we're in the car- you don't have to whisper."

Seany turned to look at the backseat, in which no one was riding. She and Chris were alone, coming back from her latest prenatal appointment.

"Chris, it's important." She whispered again, looking at him seriously.

"What?" Chris asked, also in a whisper as he made a left turn.

"You can't tell anyone you know." Seany continued, now taking up more time.

"Ok, I won't." Chris assured her, now curious as to what she was going to tell him.

"I saw something yesterday…" Her voice got louder and to its usual tone as she looked out the window and glanced back at Chris. "I know this is going to sound weird; but when I was all pissed off yesterday I went to the bathroom."

Chris began to laugh silently, his body slightly shaking from the mute noise. "Ok; I guess that was kinda weird."

Seany glared at him, adjusting her seat belt and shifting her weight. "I'm not finished- so I was on my way to the bathroom and I heard Demi talking." She started once more, now slipping back into her cautious and almost gossipy mood. "And she said John's name. So being the good friend I am, I went over to the door and listened." Seany confessed, and Chris nodded.

"Like when you were listening to me on the phone with Vince?"

"How'd you know about that?" Seany asked, shocked that he found out. She hadn't told him, incase it might breach his trust, but somehow he had found out. Whoever had been spying on her and told him would pay.

"I heard you walking around; and then your footsteps stopped at the door," He explained, chuckling almost as silently as he had before. "Anyways, you were listening to Demi talking and she said John's name."

Seany glared at Chris, blaming him for being a bad eavesdropper. "Like I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," She teased, moving back into her secretive mode. "I heard her say John's name. So I started listening and there was John, in the room with her. And you'll never guess what they were talking about."

"Our awesome wedding? By the way, those pictures-"

"No, not our _awesome_ wedding, although it was pretty cool." Seany's mind wandered back to the day a few months before when she and Chris got married. She smiled to herself, then realizing that she had cut herself off. She shook her head, trying to find where she left off. "She said John's name, I started listening…" Seany talked to herself out loud, retaking her steps. "Oh, right. So they were talking about being with each other."

"Like how?"

"Like Demi was talking about John saying that he loved her and he wanted to take care of her; but he was ashamed of her and that's why no one knew about them." Seany spoke faster, getting it all out in one breath. Chris wouldn't tell anyone; and it was a tremendous weight off of her shoulders. "So John apologized and explained that he didn't want her hurt- and long story short they kissed and made up." She finished, looking over to Chris, whom was silent and diffidently thinking over what his wife had just said. "Literally."

"Nobody but you knows about this?" He asked, now as serious as she was.

"No, but obviously they know about me- if I'm really as bad of a spy as you say I am."

Chris laughed once more, a small smirk left on his face when he was finished. "I think you did better this time." He admitted, resting his hand on her knee and gently squeezing it affectionately. "So what are they going to do?"

Seany shrugged, trying to remember exactly what the two had said. "I think she convinced him to tell everyone." She mused, turning to Chris to see what he thought. "Do you really think he'll tell everyone?"

"I don't think he'll announce it." Chris shook his head. "But I think they'll just be with each other a lot more- you know, kiss, hug, cuddle… The crap we do."

"So it's crap, huh?" Seany asked as Chris parked the car in the driveway, staying still for a moment before continuing.

"No, I love it." Chris grinned, leaning over and kissing her. Seany immediately dropped the angry act.

_10 minutes later…_

"Sean-ay!" Randy yelled excitedly from the floor above, the top half of his body hanging over the banister as she walked into the kitchen. "You're home!" He still had on his cowboy hat, a cute look on him if Seany could say so herself.

"Duh- I've been here for like, ever." Seany smiled broadly, winking at him. "What's up?" She asked loudly as she got some sweet tea out of the fridge and proceeded to pour herself a glass of it.

"Nothin'… How was your appointment?" Randy asked in response, leaning his elbows on the banister. "Have some wicked fun?"

"Uh, NO!" She yelled back, walking out of the kitchen and looking up at him as she took a sip of her tea. "What about you?" Seany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothin'."

Seany smiled once more, raising her glass to him. She opened her mouth to speak, interrupted by the sudden ringing of the wall phone beside her. She turned to look at it, pausing for a moment before answering it.

"Eh, hello?"

"Hey babe- your dad just called, and you might want to come up here and talk." Chris's voice was on the other side, seeming in a mix of nervousness and slight excitement.

"Alright- I'll be up there in a minute." Seany replied, seemingly in a low mood.

"Ok, I'll see you."

Seany hung up, wondering what her father could have wanted. Of course he cared about her; but he hadn't called them since he and Rebecca had gotten the test results for Rebecca's pregnancy. Of course everything was fine so far with theirs- or else they wouldn't have called to brag about it. Or so Chris said.

"Hey." Seany greeted him, closing the door behind her. Chris was stretched out on the couch in the second floor rec-room.

"Hey," Chris grinned, his blue eyes twinkling with something that Seany couldn't resist but to also give at least a weak smile. Chris held out his arms, welcoming her over to the couch with him.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting down beside him and resting her hands on his chest.

"Well… Your Dad called, and he wanted us to renew our vows so we'd have a 'real wedding'." Chris explained, running a hand through her almost tangle-less hair. Seany shook her head.

"Don't say it Chris." She warned him softly, putting a finger to his lips. "I know it's stupid, kay?" She smiled once more, leaning over and kissing him. "If he pays for it, I'm up to it."

Chris shrugged. "I guess I will too- I mean it can't be _that_ bad." Seany giggled, tapping his nose gently before standing up.

"Alright, whatever." Seany winked, kissing him once more before walking towards the door. "I'll see you in a while."

"Why?"

Seany stopped, smirking to herself briefly before continuing out the door and calling over her shoulder. "Because I have a feeling someone needs to tell me something."

_7 minutes later…_

"Hey; hey, hey," Randy greeted her, putting an arm around her waist and turning in a circle before Seany stopped walking and looked at him, as if to ask what the hell he wanted _this_ time. "I was looking for you."

Seany raised an eyebrow, looking around her. It was an empty hallway, a floor up from Chris's office and on Seany's way to John's room not too far away. "Right… What exactly do you want?"

"Look man- I was just coming back from John's room, and I heard something from inside the room."

"You _did_?" Seany asked, slightly excited that someone else besides her and Chris knew. She wasn't exactly the _best_ secret keeper, and knew that she would slip up sooner or later. "About John and Demi?"

"Yeah, they said something about it being over- you know they were ever together?"

Seany stopped, looking up at him briefly. She paused for a moment as she decided what to do. "Noo…" The word was drug out; leaving her blushing slightly at what she thought was the revealing of their secret. "I'd better go check on 'em." She made an excuse, tossing her hand in the direction of John's room.

She sort of wished she hadn't.

Randy was cute- a really adorable, and might she admit, hot guy. He was just too clingy with her. They weren't even together, but he was always around her. Seany knew it was because he didn't really get much attention back stage from the other superstars; given his personality- but Seany had always enjoyed him being around, just to take the position of her little brother. Even though he was about a year older.

Seany had always knew, outside of college, to close the door when she had sex; and especially if there were other people in the place she was staying. Yet John wasn't the brightest crayon in the box (actually, he was a shade darker than black), and had left the door cracked about three inches. Seany curiously peered through the crack, having no clue what was going on- and no clue that Randy was doing the same as she was.

Seany had been somewhat expecting another argument; but instead, she got the scene that would probably stick in her mind forever- popping up whenever she had a good fantasy and ruining it. They both had merely their lower undergarments on- yet Randy couldn't see any of Demi thanks to John's chest pressed against hers while he lay on top of her on the bed. They didn't even notice Seany and Randy, due to their deeply passionate kisses and their hands all over each other. Seany was in shock for a few seconds, then forcing her self to take a couple steps back and turn the other way.

This was where Seany hated Randy for being so clingy.

"Holy SHIT!" He yelled, just as overwhelmed with shock as she was, and probably with disappointment. From what he had told Seany, he had been keeping an eye on Demi. This was John's way of showing him she was taken- that and the hickey he had been giving her. As he shouted, he instinctively threw the door open and caused a small scream to leave Seany's lips; thus leaving the other two surprised and Demi instantly grabbing for the blanket to cover herself as the sound of things being moved downstairs instantly began.

"What the hell's going on?" Dave asked, almost in a panic as he frantically looking from person to person; yet landing on Seany first and last incase it had to do with the baby. There was silence for a few minutes as his eyes widened at the sight of John and Demi. Seany at once began to take in every minor detail of her surroundings- including the fact that Dave was only loosely wearing a towel around his waist, beads of water slowly running down his body as he held up the side of the towel in a fist at his side.

He had just gotten out of the shower down the hall when he heard Randy yell and the short shriek that Seany had let out in effect. His now re-grown out hair was somewhat sticking to the top of his forehead. Seany really hadn't known his hair was so long.

As if on cue, John opened his mouth to make an excuse, yet was interrupted by Chris bounding up the stairs, Napoleon following him at his heels. A little out of breath from throwing things out of his way from two stories below, and running up two full-length staircases at full speed, he breathed slightly heavily as he rushed over to Seany, putting his hands on her shoulders and checking her over like a professional doctor.

"You- you, Seany; baby are you ok?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers after he had rested a hand on her now barely bigger stomach. Although he wouldn't be able to tell if anything was wrong like that, it gave him a sense of security and made Seany feel safer, even though she knew she wasn't in any danger at all. He continued to shakily ask her questions; frequently "are you ok"s and Seany quietly assured and reassured him every time that everything was fine.

As Chris began to calm himself and his breathing down, he hugged her and kissed her forehead with relief. Clearly he hadn't noticed any of his surroundings yet- that or he had grown used to the idiotic chaos they lived in. Dave was naked, barely covered with a towel while his wet hair continued to keep his body wet; Randy was dressed in a t-shirt with Jeans and boots, the cowboy hat still atop his head with his hair sticking out underneath it messily. Oh, and John and Demi were naked in the bed beside them.

Chris of course had become used to the first two details of the course of the years he had known the other members of the 'clique'; but he still had a while before he would walk down the hall without noticing the last. As he rotated his position with Seany, he briefly opened his eyes to look around before closing them once more. What he saw cause them to fly back open.

"Oh God- please tell me no." Chris muttered loud enough for them to hear, still stuck in the initial shock. Seany took the opportunity to try and fix it before he got angry at the two; or the world.

"Chris- don't say anything; they didn't do anything wrong." Seany begged him, not wanting either of the two to get in trouble with Chris. They really hadn't- it was John's room, and they really hadn't made much noise at all. Just accidentally forgetting to lock the door was what happened.

"Except they need to wrap before they tap." Randy chimed in, nodding. Seany rolled her eyes.

"God, he doesn't even have off his boxers yet, idiot!" Seany snapped, trying to get back to convincing Chris not to get mad over John and Demi. They really had done nothing wrong, but Chris's emotions worked like Seany's; in a very mysterious way.

Randy barely stuck out his tongue as he instantly replied. "I'm not the idiot; I know how to use a condom… Unlike someone I know named Seany."

"Whatever, I know how to use a condom-" Seany glared at him. "How would you know?" She asked, trying to catch him to where she would be declared correct. She should have known not to even try.

"Because, if you did know, your stomach wouldn't be in the shape it was now."

The statement was followed by a glare from both Seany and Chris, plus a look from Dave: one that was asking him if he really had just said what he did. Seany shook her head.

"Look- I guess we'll just never have sex again; you happy?" John asked in a slightly angry tone towards Chris, standing up and starting to put on his jean shorts.

Demi's body relaxed and fell forwards only slightly, as if she couldn't believe what was going on. She was still silent, refusing to look at any one of the others.

"NO! I'm not, and I'm the dictator of our marriage. John, drop your pants." Seany commanded, getting a weird look from him as he wanted her to back up her order. "Chris, don't yell at them or tell them what to do- they just forgot to lock the door; and if you don't remember, that happened to someone I know not too long ago." Seany looked at him, forcing him into silence as she brought up their honeymoon. Like Seany had said, she wanted to have sex that night- but John, Demi, and Randy had been there. Of course Chris had convinced her to try it, but he himself had forgotten about the door. Leaving Napoleon as the only witness as to what she was referring too.

So Chris's ego had been lucky when it came to a cracked door and Seany's kitten- but Seany was determined to repair whatever Randy had destroyed of John's.

"What can I do to make everything ok?" Seany asked, and the sincerity in her voice was probably the only thing that actually convinced John that she cared, and really did want to help. She wasn't making a joke out of the situation, and that meant a lot to him.

"I vote you and Demi make out to get his sex-drive up again," Randy hinted, raising his hand. He received an annoyed glare from Chris, and a roll of Dave's eyes.

"Someone defidently needs to make out; and I'm not doing in front of you guys." John admitted, causing himself to blush a little.

"Why can't Seany and I make out?" Chris asked, breaking his silence.

"Because, dude, be spontaneous. It's that pair every night; it's getting old. Do something never done before." Randy explained, actually sounding a little mature for the first few seconds.

"Well, we're _married_!"

"Randy's right- we should do someone who's never going to happen again. That'll probably be Randy and someone, since Randy's never going to kiss someone again." John smirked, and Seany's 'therapy' was actually beginning to work.

"Like this?" Randy asked, gently grabbing Seany by the arms and pulling her into a long kiss. She hadn't expected it, which was part of the reason why she didn't pull back. That and no one was saying anything; letting her enjoy it to some extent. If Chris hadn't liked it, he would have pulled him off her by now. Or maybe he just didn't want to put his wife and his baby in danger. Whatever the reason, she took the chance to kiss Randy's pillow-like lips.

Randy did everything all out. Either you make-out and stick your tongue down each other's throats, or you don't kiss at all. That was his philosophy, and at the moment, he couldn't really think about anything else. Not Chris, because he hadn't been ripped off the woman in his arms yet. Not John, who was now yelling because he didn't believe Randy, would actually do it. He was thinking about Seany, and how good she could kiss. Either that or he was just horrible at it; which was probably the truth.

Seany, on the other hand, was thinking about Chris and how long _it_ had been since she and he had done what John and Demi had been on their way to. It had only been a day or two, but she was already ready to get off to the races; especially since she was standing here making out for the first time since the day before.

Voluntarily, Randy deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around her, forcing her closer to him. The kiss became more passionate- if it could be called passionate. Although Randy knew somewhat that he was putting passion into his kiss, Seany wasn't putting any into hers; or at least towards him. The whole time she was thinking about her husband, and how to seduce him throughout the rest of the day.

The line was drawn at Randy running a hand through her hair. Chris had then come over the shock that had been caused by his wife kissing another man in front of him- which everyone but John had had. He pulled her away from him at the hips, instantly breaking the kiss and leaving Randy dumbfounded.

"Wha- what happened?" He asked, taking Seany's wrist. "What was that for?" He asked Chris, losing all of his common sense for the moment.

"WE'RE MARRIED!" Chris yelled, balling the collar of Randy's shirt in a fist and pushing him back slightly. Seany looked up at Chris.

"Chris- I love you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him like her and Randy's had started out to be. No one else knew what had brought it on; but she had realized that she really didn't want to be kissing Randy. It was Chris that she wanted to be with, which was why she had married him.

The kiss had reassured Chris's conscious that she didn't mean what she had done with Randy- and would never do anything like that again. Yet it didn't stop his heart from feeling somewhat broken; and diffidently deeply hurt. Obviously, she didn't know how much he cared; or how much he really did love her. Rumors said that he only married her because she was pregnant, but it had been something more. And that something was what had been so hurt when Randy had began to make out with her.

Chris knew Seany, and could tell that there was nothing she liked when she had been kissing Randy. Yet when she kissed him, it was as if everything had changed. It really could be called passionate; and she was what helped sooth his very recent pain.

**A/N: Hmmm… Weird; yeah, but I _do_ have a plan for it. Don't think I just throw this stuff up here like all my other crap! Anyways, hope you read and review… Update coming soon!**


	4. Kicking and Screaming

Chapter 4

**A/N: So'd you like the last chapter? Do you think I have no reason whatsoever for what she did? Do you think I suck? Lol, tell me in a review! I reeaallllyy love to hear from you guys, so tell me what you think, and give me some suggestions (incase you haven't noticed, I listen to what people tell me to do with the story- and most of the time I like the idea and do it). **

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own nobody- 'cept for Seany, Demi, Jesse, and his aunt.**

Seany woke up about 9:00 the next morning, at first forgetting that she wasn't supposed to leave to go for a flight.

She rolled over, the curtains opened to let the early morning light in. She smiled to herself as she stretched her arms above her head, looking over her right side. She sat up slightly at the sight of Chris awake, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. It was a rare sight; because usually whenever Seany woke up, Chris was never awake. Plus, even if he was, he was half awake and still holding her beside him.

"What's up, lovie?" She asked, laying her head on the muscle of his upper arm. Chris turned his head to look at her, as if it were the first time he noticed she was there. With a very slight weak smile, he reached over with his other hand and stroked the side of her face.

"Nothin… I was just thinking."

Seany raised an eyebrow, kissing his finger as he ran his thumb across her lips. "About what?" She asked as his smile widened barely.

Chris shrugged and scooted closer to her, forcing her to put her head further up his arm as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "About yesterday." He answered, trying not to be too specific. He didn't really want to address it; yet he knew it would be better if they talked about it than if he kept it inside. It would be better for their marriage too; but maybe she wouldn't ask about it, and he could just forget.

Seany took the hint that wasn't there. "What happened? Is it me?" She asked, lifting her head barely as she thought back to all she had done the day and night before. Had she not been good enough that night? With a hurt and curious look on her face, she let her expression ask him the million questions in her mind. Not once did the kiss she shared with Randy cross her mind.

"Nah- well; sorta." Chris admitted, taking his hand from around her waist and putting it behind his head. He wasn't the best at admitting his deep feelings for people, and he couldn't really bare to look at her while he admitted what he was feeling at the moment. "You do remember when we walked in on John and Demi yesterday…"

"Oh God… I'm sorry Chris; I didn't mean to tell you what to do… I'm so sorry," She apologized, putting a hand over her eyes and feeling stupid for what she thought she had done. Chris instantly corrected her; it hadn't really been her fault. Well, maybe it had.

"No- no, no, no… It was a little later; you know when Randy kissed you." Chris explained, glancing at her briefly out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. "It was just horrible for me- I love you Seany; I really do. More than anything, and it broke me to watch you two." Chris confessed as his eyes bore into the ceiling. "I just don't think you know how much." He whispered, and Seany noticed his voice cracked slightly. "I just- I don't want to lose you to anyone else." He admitted, taking his arm from behind his head and resting it on top of his closed eyes.

Seany was silent, her mouth slightly agape as what he said ran through her mind. She really _hadn't _thought about it, and knew that she had been stupid for not doing it. Somehow she knew she would never know exactly how much he did love her- but it was obvious he was trying to make it clear. "Chris… I- I'm so sorry," She managed, sitting on her elbow so she wasn't lying on him anymore. "I was so stupid."

"No… Don't say that." He replied softly, stroking her back lightly as if to try and convince her otherwise. "I know you didn't mean it… I just wanted you to know I'm a jealous and hurt man when it comes to that."

"Thanks." Seany responded after a few seconds, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. It wasn't long before they both forgave each other quietly, and each one thinking of how much they really did belong with the other.

_3 hours later…_

"God, you two slept 'till lunch… Have a long, wild night?" John asked, raising an eyebrow as Seany walked into the kitchen sleepily behind Chris.

"It was wild- but you know how time flies when you're having fun." Chris smirked, playfully, opening up the fridge door. "Besides, I really don't think you have any room to talk when it comes to getting wild with a woman."

John rolled his eyes, chuckling a little bit. "Right." He replied, laying his head down on his arms, which were folded on top of the table. "You just have no idea."

"Really?" Seany asked; her hand just underneath her lungs, and sounding like she had lost her breath. The deep breaths she was taking seemed unusual to the two men, although it had happened more frequently to Seany throughout her second trimester.

John paused for a moment, watching her before she answered. "Yeah." He responded, although it was clear that his mind wasn't on what he had been saying. "You-"

"Ok?" Chris asked, finishing John's questions as he put a gentle arm around her back. "What's wrong?"

Seany looked up, rubbing where her hand was, and probably her diaphragm. "Huh? Oh, yeah." She smiled slightly as she began to quickly recover her breath. "It's just a little hard to breath sometimes- it gets it's little head underneath me right here," Seany explained to John, rubbing softly back and forth on the top of her stomach. "And when it does that inside, it pushes against my diaphragm or something like that. Anyways, I'm fine; for one, if you two would be watching me, you would know that it happens a lot." She teased, looking over at Chris. "And you should have already known that- we had an appointment _yesterday_."

Chris smirked, just glad that nothing had been wrong between the two. "Alright- you sure you don't want to sit down or anything?"

John sighed, standing up and putting an arm around Seany's shoulders. "It's alright- I've got it from here." He winked at Chris, as Seany rolled her eyes and giggled into the living room, just feet away from the kitchen.

_20 minutes later…_

Seany didn't exactly know _why_ Chris trusted John with her, but he did.

John sat sprawled out in the recliner, stretched out with one hand resting above his head and another on the arm of the chair, boredly flipping through channels on the plasma screen in front of him. Seany was cuddled up beside him, only her head and her feet poking out of the silky blanket that covered her body and John's upper legs and torso.

"Hey you guys," Randy called from the kitchen, opening up the fridge door and taking out a Gatorade. To be honest, Seany had no clue why Chris and John continuously supplied the kitchen with them.

"Hey," Seany called from the recliner, turning her head slightly as if she could see him.

"John- hand check." Randy yelled from behind the bar, taking a swig of the red energy drink. John sighed, holding up both of his hands high enough so Randy could see them.

Randy laughed to himself, walking towards the hallway. "You know it's not my fault I have to baby sit you two." He continued, looking up at the wall. "It's not for much longer anyways."

"For what? What happened to Chris and Demi- and Dave?" Seany asked, sitting up slightly as she thought about it. What was the trio doing?

"They're just hanging out." Randy answered plainly.

"Then why can't _we_ hang out with them?" Seany asked, trying to win her way through what seemed like would be another 'friendly' argument.

"Because. Just go back to sleep." Randy answered, disappearing from sight and the sound of his footsteps fading slightly as he did so.

_Another 1 ½ hours later…_

"John- John feel this," Seany said excitedly, grabbing his hand and moving it towards the blanket. He instantly jerked away.

"God girl, you two haven't been married for half a year and you're already trying to have an affair?" John asked, a hint of irritation in his voice, although he knew deep down it was something else. After a pause, he turned back and looked at her guiltily. "What."

"John, you have to feel this."

He rolled his eyes, taking her hand in his own. "I don't know if you noticed; but Randy seems to be kinda keen on those damned hand checks." Seany shook her head.

"No, it's the baby." She said quietly, but in an excited way. John instantly began to obey her. "Here, feel." She commanded him, placing his hand somewhere near the middle of her bulging stomach. He was silent as his eyes widened slightly, placing his hand on different parts of her stomach to feel the now kicking baby.

"Damn… He don't really have one hell of a kick." John mused, and Seany smiled somewhat. She had been concerned about it too, but the doctor said it wasn't anything serious. Her baby just wasn't an active one, and Doctor Rivers said it was normal. "How come I've never felt that before?"

"Because you're never around when it happens; I'm usually not really active when he does it, so it's just mostly Chris who he," She paused, looking over at John and rolling her eyes slightly. "_Or_ she does it around."

"Right."

_15 minutes later…_

"You're such an ass." Seany muttered, glaring at Randy as she followed him up the stairs. She had no clue what was going on, but he said that Chris wanted her. Yeah right.

"You're not going to think that in a minute." Randy replied, winking at her. "See? Open sesame." He opened the door to the guest room, and Seany didn't know what was going on until she looked inside.

It had been totally renovated. The walls were painted in stripes of bluish-grey and a soft pink. In the corner was a modern looking wooden cradle, with a hunter green mattress-like cushion, which was dotted with the same light pink. In the cradle was a white blanket, with blue and pink lace on it. There was a soft blue plush dog, and a pink and white bear in the cradle too.

There was a white diaper changing center in the other corner, and a navy blue stroller beside that; polka-dotted with pink. There was a coordinated pile of stuffed animals in the corner opposite of that, and on the other side of the wall were a small play-pen and a play-mat for the upcoming baby.

Seany almost started to cry- hugging Demi, whom was the person nearest to her and in white overalls, covered in dry paint. "You guys!" She cried, rocking back and forth. "This is so- nice!" She managed, looking over at Dave and Chris, whom were both dumbfounded and Chris now somewhat irritated.

"Randy, you idiot!" He rolled his eyes, leaning against the dry wall. "We weren't done yet."

"You look done to me."

"Well maybe we're not!"

Seany sighed, letting go of Demi and wiping her eyes. "God forbid someone does something nice and no one gets chewed out about it."

The comment immediately sent the two into silence. They really had done a good thing, and she wasn't mad at them at all for the bickering that was almost always going on. Maybe she could get past everything else, and finally just notice the good things in life. Yet then it would make it too easy.

**A/N: Sorry this was a little short and late! (That's why it was short; I shortened it sorta so I could get it in on time) Anyways, I hope to hear from all of you in a review! Thanks!**

**O, and I already know what gender the baby will be- but I was wondering, what do you guys think? I might be able to change it, so tell me in a review whether you think it should be a girl or boy. Thankies!**


	5. Goodbye Mr Guerrero

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been a long time and I can't wait to get some more reviews from y'all. I've got part of this chapter mapped out, but the rest is 'go-with-the-flow' kind of stuff. Anyways, I'll get started before you get all mad because I'm stalling. **

"God, shut up!" John almost screamed with an aggravated tone in his voice. "Leave me alone!" He commanded as he entered the house, not in any way surprising Seany or showing her anything out of the ordinary. She flipped another page in the magazine she was reading, calmly waiting for John to stop fighting with most likely Randy once again.

"What's up you guys," Seany greeted them, turning a page once again. "Missed ya," She added, awaiting her friends to walk through the door.

"Hey." Chris called from the kitchen, walking into the living room and taking a sip of his coffee. "What is it now?"

"She won't shut the hell up!"

Seany and Dave both instantly fell quiet, freezing all action and looking up at the front door. Neither one could believe that John would talk that way about Demi, much less fight with her. She could call John a fag and say the sky was green but he would always agree with everything she said.

"Excuse me?" Seany asked as disbelieving eyebrow rose. "I know you're not talking about your _girlfriend_… Are you?" She asked, as if it wouldn't surprise her if he had been. John glared at her, clearly getting frustrated at her question.

"NO; _her_." He tossed his head in the general direction behind him, accidentally gesturing towards Demi without noticing. "She's getting on my last frickin' nerve."

Seany giggled inwardly, her eyes softening and twinkling playfully at John. "Right- your _girlfriend,_" She drug out in a teasing tone, not helping but to grin as he spun around and got even more worked up.

"See, I told you you should get to know her better," Seany heard an unfamiliar voice, causing her entire body to perk up curiously. "If you really love her, you would have known that she was there." The young girl, who seemed like she was around her late teens; had long, sandy-blonde hair, with some of her bangs pulled back and the rest of her hair down. Her eyes were a cloudy blue-green, and reminded Seany of the ocean. A few light freckles were strewn across her nose, and she had somewhat overwhelming natural beauty, with no need to wear anything but maybe a little mascara at the most.

Seany was a little shocked at this new stranger, and felt as if for some reason she was a deer on the verge of being shot. Although she didn't recognize the girl, Chris seemed to immediately. It was then that Seany noticed the resemblance between her and John.

"_Haidie_?" Chris asked, blinking a few times at the girl. "John, please tell me you're not trying to kill yourself."

John glared at him, walking over to the couch and sitting on the opposite end of Seany. "Na, but my mom is." He muttered, still obviously in a foul mood. "Haidie gets to go on the road with me; and be home schooled." John spat, crossing his arms and leaning against the back of the couch. "You'll never guess by who."

"Oh, I think I might have a shot." Seany smirked, trying not to collapse under the slight intimidation that the girl was pulling. "As long as it's not Randy, she might learn a thing or two." Seany looked over at Haidie, winking briefly and smiling.

"Wait- _who_ is Haidie?" Randy asked from the kitchen; he had also been given the weekend off, and had instantly declined his mother's offer for him to stay with them once again. "I mean, if there's any hot divas comin' up, I'm sure I could teach 'em a thing or two…"

"She's my sister, perv." John seemed to loosen up a little as he threw a pillow like a Frisbee at his sister. "That's the little-demon herself."

"So who's the tutor?" Dave asked, sitting back into the recliner across the room. "I put my money on Teddy."

"Nah, he's too busy. Mine goes on Mysterio." Randy nodded to himself, although it was a slim possibility.

"Speaking of Rey, have you guys ever noticed how cute little Mexican babies are?" Seany asked, flipping a page of the baby magazine she had been reading, turning the picture of the Hispanic baby and onto the next page.

"Oh, that makes me feel confident as to who the father of our baby is." Chris joked, leaning over and playing with his wife's hair.

"I'm bettin' on Michael Cole." Chris guessed, leaning his head against Seany's.

"Do you _really_ think I'd let my little sister anywhere near a rapist?"

Seany smirked. "Well, you let her near Randy." She teased, laughing a little at her joke and the look that Randy threw in her direction.

"Well, you're all wrong." John managed, giving a sigh. "Look, I have no say in it- my mom and Vince drew a contract and I can't do anything about it." Seany looked up and over at him, ready for the serious news. He wouldn't have said anything like that unless there would be a serious outbreak at the news- as if anything else didn't receive a riot already. "It's going to be Amy Simms."

Seany froze, the color draining out of her face and turning pale. Chris had been taking a sip of his coffee, and instantly spat it out, narrowly missing the couch and luckily only hitting the kitchen counter. Randy's jaw dropped, his eyes widening as he struggled not to fall off the couch in his stretched out position. The light squeaking of the rocking recliner stopped as Dave quit moving. John winced as he said in, hoping not to be hit by anything.

There was a long silence, as which Seany tried hard to swallow- and was barely successful. No one dared to say a word, afraid of the unknown of what would happen next. They all knew that it could be anything; _anything_. Slowly but surely the tension grew tighter between 6; including Demi, who had been silent the entire time she had been inside the house.

"Who's Amy Simms?" Haidie finally spoke, oblivious to the extreme feelings that the group was having at the moment.

"She's a-"

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Oh my God." Seany muttered, causing the angry voices to become hushed.

John sat up a little straighter. "Oh God, are you having your baby?" He asked, preparedly holding out his hand just incase he had to jump to her rescue- 5 feet away.

"Yeah, in about a week or two," Seany answered, as she winked and calmed herself down. "I just don't want to think about them right now."

"Well, I don't think anyone does." Randy muttered coldly, although he was acting that way at the thought of the red-headed manager.

"I don't," John said, barely understandable through his hands that were covering his face, which muffled his voice.

Seany sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well, this will be an eventful school year."

_5 days later…_

Although it had been five days, not much had changed.

Randy had gotten off the couch only to leave for his flight, yet now he was once again collapsed on it and sleeping peacefully. Haidie, whom had turned out to have quite a spark for a personality, turned out to unbelievably make Seany a little more comfortable in the last few days of her pregnancy.

"Seany," Randy grumbled, pulling the blanket he was sleeping with up to his chin.

"Hmm?" Seany asked softly from the recliner, where she and Napoleon were lounging in the recliner together.

"Hey." He muttered, his volume still a little low from the blanket comfortably covering his mouth.

Seany smiled gently to herself, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun shining through the window. Now she couldn't make fun of her cat for it's constantly basking in the sun. "Loser." She giggled ever so lightly, yet it brought out the child inside her nicely.

Rushed footsteps were heard from the hall, with an abrupt stop and a few soft sobs were heard. Demi hurried into the room, instantly causing Seany and the cat to sit up curiously and look at her slightly bloodshot eyes, mascara stained face, and otherwise angelic sorrowful features. Just looking at her made Seany try and brace herself for whatever was coming next- but somehow she felt a lot better being oblivious to the hurt.

Randy propped himself on his elbows, now intrigued and fully awake, reminding Seany of the young puppy that his personality almost always represented. "What happened?" He asked, and the look of excitement still surprised Seany. Yet she couldn't blame Randy for some of his behavior.

Demi paused, taking a deep breath. "I thought- I thought you should know." She stopped, sniffling a little before continuing as she tried to gain and remain calm. "Eddie's dead." She choked, once again beginning to cry.

Seany's heart sank. Demi had been really close to the Hispanic, and it had to be hard. Hell, Seany had seen him around every now and then, and he was always super-nice and a fun guy. He had been young, and even though they had met a brief couple of times, a lump was quickly forming in Seany's throat.

"_Right_," Randy rolled his eyes, rolling his body over so he was lying on his back and turned towards the soft-volumed TV. "Go tell John his joke wasn't very funny."

In a way, Seany wanted to shake it off like Randy had- she really did want to believe it was just a joke. She wanted so hard for her heart to be wrong; for her feelings that her soul were giving that knew that the news was true. She wanted him to be alive- he was a good person, young and he didn't deserve to die. God she wanted Randy to always be such a kid.

Yet she wondered if Randy knew it wasn't a joke, and he was just trying to fool himself. If he came up with a good excuse, maybe he could trick his heart into believing that it was all just a cruel joke. He had known Eddie when they were on Smack Down together, and reuniting in the past few months had been one of the most thrilling times, full of tricks and pranks that he could think of. His heart knew she was right the first time, but he wouldn't believe it. He couldn't.

"It's true," Demi barely managed through steady sobs, as Randy sighed and walked around to the back of Seany's recliner. Seany dared not to talk, but only to stare at one _exact_ spot in space- because she knew that if she did anything else that she would lose it.

"No, it's not." Randy countered, some playful challenge in his voice, but Seany could pick out hints of hurt and sadness; maybe even a pinch of anger. "Don't lie to me."

"Here," Demi replied, now seeming frustrated through her crying. She thrusted a folded piece of paper into Seany's hands, backing off a few feet and turning her back to them. Seany didn't know why she did it, but what she found inside the urgent e-mail would forever change everything.

It was hard for Seany's hazel eyes to read the paper, but somehow her body overcame her mind and she just began to understand- the ink words pouring out horrible but few details as to what was going on.

_**Employees of World Wrestling Entertainment,**_

**_I am deeply saddened to inform you that Eddie Gory Guerrero has passed away, found dead Sunday morning in his hotel room in Minneapolis. Eddie is survived by his wife Vickie and daughters Shaul, 14, Sherilyn, 9, and Kaylie Marie, 3._**

**_The cause of death is unknown at this time. An autopsy will be performed in Minneapolis on Monday, and Eddie's body will then be flown to Arizona. Funeral arrangements are set for Thursday. Any planning to attend are welcome, but guests are restricted to staff and their families. For more information, please contact Theodore, Eric, Linda, or myself._**

_**Deepest Sincerity, **_

_**Vincent K. McMahon**_

Seany gaped at the paper, hearing the soft breathing of Randy behind her slowly getting heavier. Her heart once again broke for the man and his grieving family... For the whole corporation that had to go through this. And for the young man behind her who snatched the e-mail out of her hands and began to furiously read it over and over again through the water building up in his eyes.

"No," Seany whispered, a few slow tears sliding down her cheeks. She then began to sob, starting a never ending cycle that soon had her close to being hysterical. Through her short breaths she tried to breathe deeper for her baby, and was barely able to keep herself getting the oxygen they both needed.

"It's not true," Randy forced himself to say, in another desperate attempt not to believe it. He wished he had never asked her in the first place. "Damn it, I told you not to lie to me!" He yelled through his tears, hitting the arm of the couch and receiving a sharp but brief cracking sound in the wood. Why was he so upset? They were good friends, sure- but he never expected to start _crying_ over it.

Randy seemed to have more control over his body, with short sobs and not as many sniffles and hyper-frequent breaths as Seany and Demi had. He held his head in his hands, looking at the floor as tear by tear slowly but surely fell to the ground.

As Seany's tear-work and breathing finally slowed once more, she looked around for comfort. Demi had left some time earlier, unable to bear to stay in the same room with the two. Although after Randy's rampage not a word had been said, the feelings had created an emotionally dangerous and extremely sorrowful atmosphere to the room.

Seany looked down with her once gently curved and perfectly make-upped eyes that were now puffy, red, and still a little watery. The image that met her eyes made her form a smile. Napoleon was looking at her worriedly with his large, cartoon-like eyes; looking from her to her stomach and back to her face as if he knew exactly what was going on; and how if she got any more stressed it could be seriously dangerous to the baby.

She sighed one last; heartily and agonizing time before looking over at the young Orton. His face was in his hands, and he seemed to have stopped just about the same time she did- although he was barely crying while she was practically bawling. His shoulders would periodically shake, but then die down once more just to try and calm himself again when the next need arose.

Slowly Seany stood up, walking over and sitting beside him on the couch. As she sat down she loosened her grip on Napoleon, allowing him to climb off his lap and onto Randy's, feeling that he was the one who needed the psychotic cat at the moment. "Baby," Seany spoke gently and comfortingly, running her hands down the length of Randy's arm until both of her hands was holding his right. "It'll be ok."

He turned to look at her; his beautiful blue eyes no where near as messed as Seany's were. They just looked hurt- and Seany could somewhat understand why.

Who had been there before Randy could joke with John and Chris? Who had helped him when he fell, when the only person he knew besides his mom would try and pick him up? Eddie had been like an older brother if not anything else, and to lose someone at such a young age… Seany's heart once again began to ache.

It wasn't fair. What was so sad for Seany was that he had been married; and had 3 kids. It showed her that one day it might happen to her or Chris- one of them die and leave the other and the rest of their family, however many children, to live with it. It was terrofying, because Seany didn't want them to go through with it. It would hurt- worse than just losing your job, being abused, getting robbed, getting dumped for crack, and ending up pregnant with a crackhead's baby. That was why over and over again she tried to assure herself that it wouldn't happen; but you never reallyknow for sure.

Demi had cried; and cried, and cried. She had poured her heart out with every piece of her that every tear represented. She cried for her friend, and for his wife whom she knew was kind and good as he was; and for his innocent children whom had to lose their father. She cried because she herself was caring and very sensitive, and she had known Eddie ever since she had been hired by the WWE. She cried because he was a close friend, and it literally and painfully broke her heart every time she thought about anything that might be even _barely_ linked to him. She had cared about him, and he had just up and died.

He was Randy's brother. He had given him the tips backstage, and the pointers when they worked out. They had become good friends, and began to pull pranks on the many people who they enjoyed being around. When Randy did something wrong, and everyone else had ridiculed him for it, Eddie had picked him up and dusted off his shoulders; and guided him to victory with encouragement. Eddie had believed in him, and Eddie had loved life. He had been nice to everyone he was able to be nice to, and found a way to make a joke about everything. He put a new perspective on life, and saw the silver lining behind everything. Randy knew he was too young to die. He knew it.

"I know." He whispered, but he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He could barely look her in the eyes when he spoke, and when only about an hour before his wild and playful spirit had reminded Seany of a playful and carefree Labrador puppy. Why did he have to die? Yet, Seanywas right.It would be ok, andlife would move on. Just because they didn't have to grieve anymore didn't mean that they had to forget about all Eddie had done for everyone; what he had done with his life.Randy shook his head as a quick and unexpected sob once again escaped his lips. "It's just not- fair."

To that, with all the sincerity and elder-sister love that Seany felt for Randy, she replied, "I know."

**A/N: I know, kinda weird… At first I thought the whole death thing was a hoax, hence the inspiration I guess. Anyways, I thought it might be a great way to put a new twist on the story, so tell me what you think! I'll get started on the next chapter…**

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! **


	6. Beautiful Baby Angels

Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright… Not much to say here. So I'll get on to my writing! Thanks for reviews/reading; I really appreciate knowing that someone reads my work! **

The next week, and actually an extra day or two, were hard. Randy had been really depressed, Demi had been just a little down, and the rest of the guys didn't speak much. Seany had almost easily recovered, knowing that Eddie didn't want them to mourn him by crying and feeling horrible about it. He would have wanted them to remember the good times, with laughter; and if you cried, it would have had to have been with tears of joy.

Haidie seemed to be the only little light in life. She was optimistic, and wasn't as bossy or smart-alecky as she had been with the guys. Demi had stopped cooking, and Haidie had picked up where she left off by cooking her own dishes, with special spice and a pizzazz into the day; something that Demi's home cooking could never compete with.

The funeral was hard. Chris, John, Dave, and Randy were able to keep somewhat eyes the whole time- while Seany and Demi were once again almost bawling, and Seany was sure she saw a few tears slide down Haidie's sun kissed cheeks. Everyone was there, which just made it that much harder for Seany to bear all of the crying and remembering that was going on. She did receive closure by looking at his body, and knowing that if there was a higher place Eddie had sure been successful in getting there.

It was another now normal morning, with Randy silently eating his breakfast; Chris now read the paper, although they all knew he really didn't; Demi didn't eat hardly anything for breakfast- and Dave and Seany were acting much the same as Randy was. Haidie half-peppily brought another bowl of muffins out, wearing a yellow blouse and jeans; covered with a soft pink apron rimmed with baby pink lace.

John hadn't had much of an appetite, staring outside the window at the sunny and otherwise blissful day that the rest of the world was enjoying. Seany glanced over at him, worry in her eyes until she saw the peaceful look on his face. She then smiled, looking back down at her white and blue trimmed plate. She had been playing 'momma' to all of the guys lately, comforting each one until she had to move to the next. To be honest it was harder on her, but she didn't mind- she knew she would be pampered enough in a few days.

"Alright you guys- it's time to move on." John spoke up, turning back to the table. "He wouldn't want us feeling like this. We need to seize the moment." He tried to pump them up, and Seany's respect for him jumped a slight bit. After all this time she had known him, it had been a while before he had touched on a serious subject like that. "I mean, this is just showing us how short life is, right? So we shouldn't waste it feeling bad about it. We'll see him again sometime." John finished, already standing in mid-sentence. Surprisingly, Randy was the first to react; and positively too.

"Yeah!" Randy banged his fists against the table, now seeming to get kicked back into his old personality. He jumped to his feet. "Seize it! Yeah!" At first he was somewhat serious, but after how corny it sounded a playful grin spread across his face- one that reminded Seany of an eight year-old, yet it seemed to fit Randy perfectly every time he happened to use it.

Seany giggled, happy that his spunk had returned. Of course, it would mean that he would once again be the cocky little Orton that was always full of himself and higher than everyone else; but Seany would much rather it that way than for him to be sulking and solemn like he had since the news of Eddie's death.

She looked over at Chris, whom had dropped the useless paper and was staring at the two with a look of amusement and curiousness; like 'I-know-you-didn't-just-do-that' kind of cute expression that was one of Seany's favorite characteristics of Chris. "Alright, I'm in." He agreed, leaning back in his chair.

They all glanced over at Dave, expecting him to go next. He raised both of his eyebrows, immediately chuckling at the whole situation. It was a great way to put some closure on it though. "Fine, fine… Of course I agree." He nodded, and it seemed like the whole room kept getting brighter and brighter each time someone spoke.

"I'm all for it," Seany agreed, trying to slap the table, but not getting the same effect that John and Randy had received. Actually, to be blunt, hers sucked. Yet it was funny, and even upset Demi couldn't help but let out a few bouts of laughter.

Demi paused, now seeming to feel bad once more. "Let's go for it." She finally said, looking up with a slightly small smile; but a huge improvement from how she had been behaving in the past couple of days.

"Well, now that we're all agreeing," Haidie started, a lock of strawberry golden hair fell over the front of her shoulder. "We have to decide who's taking me to the mall today."

John snorted, already sitting back down. "I ain't doin' shit." He muttered, receiving a snicker from Randy and a slight smile from Seany- not against Haidie, but from the way the John and the rest of them had gotten over their problems so quickly.

Seany stood up, preparing to take her dish to the kitchen and place it in the dish washer. "I love you John," She spoke of his renewed personality, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. "Never fails." She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, leaving even herself confused as to what was going on.

_The next day…_

"Girls call me jolly rancher," Randy called loudly as he walked into the kitchen, steadily recovering from the past week of pain that he had gone through. "Cause I stay so hard.. Akon and Young Jee-zay…"

"Mornin' Pretty-boy." Seany smiled at his 'remix', trying to finish the pregnancy magazine that she hadn't been able to finish because of the news they had received only a mere week and a half before.

"Hey prescious-es." Randy smirked, flicking Seany's hair and leaning over the back of the couch to pat her stomach. "When are you due?"

"Thursday." She answered plainly; it was only the day after the next. "Get off me perve." She commanded boredly, turning another thin magazine page.

"Y'all shut up." John grumbled from underneath a pile of blankets on the opposite couch; which was attached to Seany's by the corner cushions.

Randy flipped Seany's hair in her face for a brief moment, walking over to John's side of the two couches and sitting on the back of it. "Where's your girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said she went to get us a surprise." John muttered, not moving.

"What kind of present?"

"I didn't say present, I said surprise."

"You said present."

Seany shook her head, glad that it hadn't escaladed any higher than what it was then. "You guys." She warned, glancing over at the two before looking back down at her reading material. "Calm down."

"Hey, no fights around Sean." Chris warned strictly from the hallway, as he walked into the living room from their bedroom. A grin appeared on Seany's face.

"Chris!" Her voice was filled with excitement and enthusiasm, as her body perked up so she could lean her head on the back of the couch.

"Hey baby," Chris smiled his sexy smile, one of the reasons why the WWE was so keen on keeping him. His uncanny sex appeal. He leaned over, kissing her tenderly on the lips; his light facial hair tickling her. She loved it; and it might eventually be the cause of the next Irvine baby. "How are you?"

"Good- we're good." She replied, smiling before he kissed her once again.

"Gag." Randy spat disgustedly, receiving a glare from the couple. He smiled sheepishly, allowing the two to once again decide to just drop it. Randy wasn't exactly worth the fight.

"Gag, gag, gag, gag, gag, gag, gag;" Seany mimicked him in a high-pitched and naggy voice, receiving a smirk from her husband as he wrapped his arms around her- plus a chuckle from the blanket-buried John. Randy crossed his arms, almost in a childish pout.

"Shut up you guys," He whined, almost completely joking and only somewhat plainly. He glared at the mound on the couch that was John, whom had once again let out a laugh- this one aggravating and intentionally trying to rile him up. Randy playfully leaned over to hit him, losing his balance and falling squarely on top of John.

Of course, it wasn't just a play fight after that. Sure the playful words and _maybe_ a few brushes of fingertips; but that was it. The moment the other entered their 'personal bubble'; or in this case landed on the other one that was trying to sleep; it would be a full blown _war_.

"You damned _idiot_!" John shouted, emerging from the comforter and pushing Randy so hard that if he would have fell back he would have hit the other side of the couch.

"Shut up!" Randy growled in return, launching himself at John and both of them ending up shouting such nonsense at the other that the combination of both the highly raised voices made it too hard to understand what they were saying. Seany jumped at the slightly familiar sound of the fight, dropping her magazine in her lap and throwing her hands up incase objects began to fly. At first Chris leaned in closer, almost shielding her surprised and somewhat terrified body before deciding that he wouldn't give them a chance to do anything. Much less to his furniture; that would probably cause Seany's death quicker than a thrown pillow would. They were rolling overtop each other so violently that it seemed almost impossible not to land on or hit and brake the glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room- only a mere foot and a half away from the edge of the couch that John and Randy were so dangerously leaning towards.

"You'd better get the _hell_ away from each other!" Chris's voice was new, and sudden- and he actually managed to beat them in volume; by a landslide. Both of the guys froze, letting go of the other and sitting up.

"Sorry," John and Randy muttered in unison, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Chris smiled victoriously, glad that he at least got them to forgive to each other- it had never happened before.

"Hey man, sorry Chris has to be a bitch." John apologize, putting his high-five-hand-shake into slow motion as he apparently said he was sorry to Randy. Randy nodded, shaking his hand in a 'ghetto' kind of way.

"It's alright; I know he can be a fag sometimes." Randy replied, receiving an icy look from Chris- and Seany serious thought he almost lost his self control. Yet for the past months he had been _very_ strict on what went on around Seany; or at least to the point of fights and violence, smoking, drinking… That kind of stuff.

"I swear to God if you two don't stop…"

Seany once again began breathing normally, still eyeing them in a way that said she was ready to get out of the way if needed. Until she realized over the next silent moments that there wouldn't be any more fights going on for at least a _few_ hours. "Chris…" Seany whined, holding her hands out to him. "Come here."

Chris cocked his head to the side in a show-off manner to the two, stepping over the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor and over to his wife. He sat down beside her, putting an arm around her and tucking some of her hair behind her other ear. "Hey angel," He said softly, stroking the side of her face.

"Gag!"

Randy shouted, as John in turn acted it out. Chris managed to ignore them, but Seany couldn't help but inwardly smile. On the outside she tried to appear angry and convincing. "Then get out, losers- this _is_ our house."

After a moment of delay, the other two men sighed with defeated and warily stood up. "For the sake of your marriage; we're leaving this _once_." Randy winked at them, following a fatigued John slowly through the kitchen, up the stairs, and somewhere in the vast space of their house.

Seany waited until their trudging footsteps faded for her to turn to him. She didn't say anything, but rather laid her head on his shoulder and stared up at him innocently with her deep hazel eyes. Chris once again brushed her bangs out of her eyes, scooting closer to her. "What is it baby?" He asked, unable to break their eye contact.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" She asked awkwardly, looking away. It was a little hard for her to ask him- but she felt like she had to. It wasn't like his affection had gone down; actually it was quite the opposite. Yet after a few certain people called her 'fat' she wondered what other people thought. And of course the person's thoughts that mattered the most would be her spouse's. "You know, with me not exactly having the same figure and all…"

Chris looked dumbstruck, his jaw slightly dropped and the look that Seany gave John when she wanted to know 'if he really did just ask that question' in his eyes. "Please tell me you don't think any different." He merely stated, kissing her cheekbone delicately. "You look like an angel, baby." He whispered. "I don't care about your awesome little belly… It comes with the territory. I love it." He spoke normally, but in a convincing tone and so sincerely Seany didn't even know if she could possibly fake it. "I love _you_." Chris added once more in an even softer tone, leaning over and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too," Seany replied in a barely audible whisper, pressing her lips back against his and starting a session of passionate kisses and feelings being passed between the two.


	7. Midnight Madness

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while… I've been kinda busy, so I guess you know how it is. I don't really have a lot to say right now- so onto the story! Oh and thanks so much for reviewing! Love you guys!**

Chris knew something was different from the moment he woke up.

At first he laid there, comfortable in his warm and soft bed that Seany had spent the whole day before perfecting. Actually, she had been cleaning around the house quite a lot the past couple of days, but he didn't think much of it. So Chris stared at the soft blue colored walls, searching for something different. It all looked the same- happy wedding pictures, portraits that he and Seany had gone out and spontaneously captured them in different parts of their marriage and stages of her pregnancy. He smiled, closing his eyes. He could remember her smile by heart, her laugh, her soft voice… So he rolled over to look at the woman he loved, sleeping like an angel.

But she wasn't there.

The comforter was lifted up and the sheets wrinkled as if she had just gotten up and left. He reached out gingerly and rubbed the place; then standing up and searching as if there would be clues as to where she was. There wasn't any.

With a couple quick steps he made his way through the hall and into the living room, feeling an instant mix of emotions to what he saw. Seany was sitting on the couch, staring at her bloated stomach, and nervously stroking it back and forth. Chris was relieved to see she seemed to be okay; but was worried about what might have happened. Not to mention some feeling of excitement had erupted from what seemed like no cause.

"Seany?" Chris managed to say her name, the word quiet but loud in the silence.

"Chris," She replied, and her soft voice helped to ease his conscience. Then again, it was only for a moment. "I think I just had a contraction."

It was a matter of mere milliseconds before Chris went crazy. He frantically scrambled over to his wife, tripping over the side of the couch and finally holding her in his arms. Breathing heavily he pulled away for a moment to look her in the eyes. "R-Really? Are you sure?" He asked; his voice raspy.

"I'm pretty sure…" Seany said slowly, looking at him inquisitively. It was cute how he was so panicky under the pressure, but it also scared to her to wonder what might happen if she would have been as afraid and excited as he was. "Don't worry though, it's only been a couple minutes; if the next one is in less than 15, _then_ we can worry about me being in labor."

Chris sighed, smiling and then kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'm glad you're ok," He whispered in her ear as he rested his head against hers, almost calmly waiting for something else to happen as he held her close to him.

It was a few minutes before either one spoke again.

"Are you counting?" Seany asked in a whisper, wrapping her arms around him tighter. "The minutes, Chris?"

"Yeah," Chris replied just as mutely, stroking her hair. "8 or 8 ½… You ok?" He asked gently, stroking her twitching stomach. He could feel something move; even if it was just very subtle and probably in his mind. He leant over close to her and kissed her on the forehead again, rubbing her abdomen comfortingly.

"So far." Although it had only been about seven or eight minutes, Seany had a feeling something was about to happen too. There was just something different in the past contraction that was different than the very few she had the day or two before. Plus, there was a feeling of excitement and nervousness that was starting to nauseate her. "Chris, please tell me you got the stopwatch."

"Seany, I don't need the stopwatch…"

"Chris don't do this."

Chris looked at her, about to protest, but deciding against it. It wasn't a time to argue, it was a time for him to be there for her and his child; which Chris had actually decided he didn't care what gender it would turn out to be (although he would never reveal that to Seany). He began to get up so he could retrieve the clock for his wife; yet being restrained by a tight grip on his arm.

"Chris no, please don't leave me." The sentence came out in one quick breath from Seany's mouth. Chris fell back down, noticing the look of surprise on her face; which he himself was probably mimicking. Seany took a deep breath, her nails digging into Chris's muscles. It didn't cause him any pain, although it did worry him as to what Seany was going through. "I'm ok, I'm alright… Go get the stopwatch."

"What- but you're…"

"I'll be ok."

"What was going on?" Chris asked, his worried blue eyes scanning her face for some hint; like it was some secret.

"I'm having a contraction," She replied lowly, as the dull pain started the fade. Although it didn't hurt that much, there was a sickening feeling and uncomfortable-ness that felt similar to the flu in Seany's case. It was slowly slipping away, and she felt it would be good for Chris to go now while it gave him a few minutes to find the timer. "Go, it's almost over." She paused when she noticed the concerned look on his face. "Please?"

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"What the hell…"

John had the most impeccable timing of anyone Seany had ever met.

Seany smiled and nodded in victory. She knew it would be a while before she had another contraction, but it would probably take him a while to find it. That was how they were. "Go Chris, John can stay with me."

"But I want to-"

Seany shook her head. "Chris, baby, listen to me- if you go, you can be back in about a minute tops. If we send John, the baby will be having its 5th birthday."

"Hey!"

"Hi," Seany grinned, wincing as a stomach muscle randomly tightened painfully, but lasted for only a few seconds. "Please you guys, I really need this."

Chris felt a little guilty. Even though he had just wanted to stay and take care of Seany, he had actually been putting more pressure on her. Yet it was ok, he could make everything better; with a stopwatch. "Alright, I'll be right back- John, if you do _anything _wrong…"

"What, are you going to do; make me wish like I look better than that asshole's aunt when you're done with me?"

Seany had to cover her mouth to cover the smirk and slip of a giggle that she had let out. Although after the big blowup with Jesse the guys had teased Chris about his threat a little, the past few months had taken that memory away temporarily. Now was not exactly the time to bring it back.

Chris opened his mouth to angrily spit profanity at John, but considered how long it had been since the last contraction and left speedily. He launched himself up the stairs as if it were his tryouts for the greatest match of his life, one that would grant him everything he wanted. In a way, it was.


	8. So close, yet so far

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry, but I really am trying to get this one in on time. Oh well, lol. I know it's getting exciting, and I'm sorry if I write so bad that it gets ruined. Just tell me! I love it when you guys review. A joke was borrowed from The Office. Oh, and if you didn't read the last chapter in fear of the mistake I had made, then read it! It's fixed! And if you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry. Thanks!**

John looked at Seany worriedly, wringing his hands in a way that actually made it look somewhat cool. She glanced over at him, both of her hands on her stomach. She hadn't had a contraction yet since Chris had left, but she was afraid that she might have another one soon. John wasn't exactly being the most help either.

"I'll be right back."

"John?" Seany whined, turning towards him as he got up to leave. "Please don't leave me." She begged, reaching out and barely being able to reach and grasp his hand lightly. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead quickly before standing back up straight.

"I'm just going to the kitchen; I promise it's going to help you sweetheart." John reassured her, and she reluctantly let go of him. He ruffled up her hair gently, and then hurried into the kitchen. Seany could hear him gathering various things and the sound of running water actually made her yearn for something cool against her burning face.

As if he had read her mind, John returned with an armful of things to try to help comfort her. One of which was a soaking wet washcloth, Seany's favorite. It had been a wedding present from Rebecca, and was the softest cloth that she had ever felt. She felt like she could cry; she had no idea that John was actually doing something for her. That and her hormones were racing at the speed of light at the moment.

"John," Seany reached out, guiding him beside her. She sighed happily as he rested the cloth on her forehead, then trying to sort out some of the other items he had brought with him. Seany rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Can you turn around a little so I can lay against your chest?"

There was a pause before John answered; he was confused as to if she really did want him to. "Yeah, sure," He turned, allowing her to recline slightly. It eliminated a lot of pressure on her abdomen and thus also the pain. "How's that?"

"I feel a lot better." Seany replied, glancing at a small clock on the mantel. How long had Chris been gone? She had really hoped that he would be back soon; she really didn't see herself going through this with John. Although he was being a great help _now_, he wasn't Chris. "John, John, John…" Seany started, latching onto his leg as she felt her lower stomach slowly starting to tighten again. John immediately jumped, almost panicking.

"What? Oh my God, are you ok?" He asked, grabbing onto her shoulders and looking over them.

"John please stop moving," She begged, wincing a little as a strong, piercing ache set in from how tight her muscles were contracting. She took a deep breath, it being slightly uneven from Chris not being present and her starting to become upset. She was scared, and she needed him. Once again, impeccable timing set in.

"Seany; are you having another one?" Chris inquired worriedly as he entered the room, rushing over to her. "It's been twelve minutes and…" He looked down at the stopwatch. "Thirty-five seconds." He had been 'holding' his breath and counting the endless seconds ever since the first contraction, adding it on to the stopwatch when he first found it and started it.

"Poor baby," John muttered like a mother, resting his head against Seany's as he made and over-exaggerated pout. Seany took in a sharp breath as she bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"John you idiot," She whined, obvious that she was on the verge of tears. She was in no mood to be teased.

Chris glared at John furiously, hitting him hard with the back of his hand. "Get up, _now._" He almost growled, and for some reason made Seany relax and actually minimize the pain she was going through. John shrugged, but it was obvious he had seen what he had done to Seany, and regretted it.

"I'm really sorry about that baby girl…" He whispered, kissing her on the top of the head before getting up to be replaced by Seany's cuddly and more comfortable husband. "I guess I'll go back to sleep now?" John asked, although it was more of a statement than anything else.

"I guess not- go wake up people, Seany's having a baby." Chris commanded, looking at the stopwatch as he rubbed his wife's shoulders comfortingly.

"God, friggin' bossy son of a-"

"That's the spirit- we love you too John," Seany told him, patting Chris's leg to signal him to stop the watch. "How long was that?" She asked, turning to look up at him from a soft angle.

"Thirty seconds." He read aloud, stroking Seany's cheek as he did so. "We've got a while before we go to the hospital- right? Because I really don't want to drive…"

"Probably, at the rate we're going. When they get down to six minutes apart and last for forty seconds, then I'll let you take me. Or Dave or whoever the responsible driver's gonna be." Seany explained, hearing the sound of distant footsteps. So John followed Chris's directions after all. "Were you even paying attention in any of those childbirth classes?"

"Seany, it's my first time at this."

"Oh, and Chris I've had twenty kids already."

"Alright I get it; I'm sorry." Chris apologized, knowing it wasn't time to fight with her about anything. Actually, they never really fought over anything unless it was something so important to the two that they would actually _fight_ for it. Yet the two only argued once or twice a month.

A few minutes later the sounds of footsteps grew louder and louder until the rushed banging of someone bounding down the stairs was clear and signaled that Randy had been awakened in the mixed. And apparently he was excited.

"Seany's having my baby!" He cried excitedly, skipping the last two steps and landing with a thud. He sprinted over to the couch and threw his arms around Seany, bombarding her while he pressed his cool cheek against her warm one.

"I don't think so," Chris muttered, his eyes half closed as he was leaning back on the arm of the couch. Seany had told him some time ago to relax- she had a feeling it would be a while before the labor began to progress to a more serious stage. "I think I remember calling this baby myself."

"What's going on?" Haidie asked as she entered the room, the sun kissed southern-looking angel still naturally beautiful even though she looked exhausted and her hair was messed up. At least Seany would get a lot of attention now that she was having a baby.

"Seany's having my baby." Randy explained matter-of-factly, pulling away to examine Seany's physical state.

"The only way that's possible is if you drugged and raped her." Dave thought out loud from the kitchen, coming into the room with a pack of Gatorades and tossing the batch on the table.

"Who's to say that hasn't happened?"

"Well today's my birthday so it's mine," Dave exclaimed, opening his energy drink and taking a large gulp of it. "So back off."

Chris shook his head as he rubbed Seany's aching lower back. "I think I'm entitled to a share of the baby since I'm her husband."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well you think wrong. You thought I was a girl when you first met me."

"You aren't?"

Seany wasn't exactly feeling like the best woman in the world, and certainly not one in the best mood. "Can I just have _my_ baby? And no matter what you guys say, the dad will be put on the birth certificate."

"Which will be who?"

Seany rolled her eyes. "JBL."

_Four hours later…_

"Can we please go to the hospital?"

Randy whined, tired from being up all night, but also so excited he was about to get sick. Why couldn't they just listen to him?

"Not until we see how long the next contraction takes- John just called, remember?" Chris asked, kissing Seany's head as he replied smartly to Randy.

"OK, you can start the clock." Seany took a deep breath, grasping Chris's baggy denim jeans into her fists as she bit her lip. They had grown increasingly painful for the past few hours, but Seany had been told that it would get worse. Lucky her.

Chris slid the notepad he was writing on across the coffee table to Dave, then holding Seany gently and comfortingly by the shoulders. "Dave average those together please… Then tell us what they add up to." He instructed him, holding Seany close through the contraction.

"Uh…" There was a pause as Dave racked his brain with math, Randy snored in the corner, and Seany whimpered in her husband's arms. He scratched his head with the pencil as he finished and scribbled down the last number. "Eh… Every seven seconds lasting thrity-five minutes."

"Dave honey, look again." Demi muttered through her half-consciousness, a smile spreading across her face. Dave looked like he might blush at his mistake, but instead shook his head. "Seany, it's every seven minutes and thrity-five seconds."

Chris nodded, and Seany sighed as the pain slowly wore away. "Alright angel, we need to leave." He informed her in a soft voice, kissing her ear. "You're doing so great; we just have to go to the hospital now." He whispered, and she nodded.

"Ok."

_30 min later…_

Chris handed Randy a clipboard with a form attached to it. "Here, can you fill this out for me?" He asked, and for the first time in about a year he didn't command him or anything. Although it never actually worked like that before, he did like being in control. Or at least thinking he was.

"Sure thing." Randy replied, taking it and looking over it generally with his gaze.

"If you have any problems then ask, ok? We don't need to waste fifty-three forms like the time we had you fill one out on John." Chris warned him. Ok, so maybe it was forty-three forms that Randy had messed up. The thing was that John was bleeding from the head, and he could have filled the paper out quicker than Randy finally managed to. "And I would like them to be done before Seany actually _has_ the baby."

"Don't worry, don't worry…" Randy reassured him, taking a seat across from the group. As he worked on the paper, Chris, John, and Demi sat over with Seany to try and comfort her.

"This is so awesome." John said excitedly, grinning as he jumped into the seat behind Seany. "The last time I was here I was getting stitches in my head and my leg." He added, looking around and shuttered slightly for a brief moment. "But it's cool now man."

"How is this cool?" Seany asked, barely turning her head in John's direction. "Just because you're not in the pain?" She growled the question, throwing a nasty glare towards him. If it could, it would have hit him smack in the face. And he acted like it did.

"God, Seany… Calm down." John reached over, playing with a lock of her hair. "I'm just saying I'm excited that I'm going to be an uncle soon. And Chris will be a dad, and Dave will be an uncle, and Demi will be an aunt, and Haidie will be an aunt, and Randy will be a felon…" John droned on and on, adding to Seany's nausea. "Wait a minute; he already is."

"Shut up!" Randy snapped, his head bent over the form. "Hey, Chris…" He trailed off, raising his look to the group of people. "You know, I was just wondering, because this friend of mine was filling out a hospital form once for a pregnant woman in labor; and he saw this place that said '_reason for visit_'." Randy paused, tapping the pen against the paper. "What would you put there?"

Chris raised an eyebrow as if to ask if Randy really did ask the question… And then make an excuse about it. "Eh, put '_birthing_' or '_labor'_ or something like that." Chris advised him. "Or at least that's what my advice would be."

"Dammit.." Randy muttered under his breath, marking through something on the paper twice.

"What did you do?" Chris's voice sounded patient but there was a tinge of annoyance in it too.

"Well, if you insist, I put '_bringing someone to the hospital_'."

Chris sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, leaning over and ripping the clipboard out of Randy's grasp. It was only a matter of a few minutes before it was finished.

_10 minutes later…_

Seany held Chris's hand tightly, her grip tightening with the tightening of the muscles in her abdomen. Chris leaned over and rested his head against hers, kissing her hair as he held her hand. "Chris," She whined as the nurse walked in, arousing the attention of everyone else in the room besides the couple. "I can't do this." She whispered, glancing over at the portable bed that she would be having her baby on.

"What? Yes you can." Chris responded, cheering her on. He pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth. She had been ordered by the doctors to stand and move around for a while before she dilated further. So far she was only about five centimeters, but was positive that standing was a lot better for her than lying there the whole time. \ "Here, let's go for a walk. Just down the hall and back," He tried to assure her, and the thought actually sounded good to her.

"Ok," Seany replied, resting a hand on her stomach as Chris rested one of his on her back.

_An hour and a half later…_

"Mrs. Irvine?" A woman doctor entered the room, making Seany a little more nervous around all of the equipment. "Hi, I'm Doctor Stevens." She introduced herself, reaching out and shaking Seany's hand. "We just need to check how far along you are, if you wouldn't mind."

John lay half-awake in one of the chairs in the hallway, his chin resting on his hand. Demi was asleep on his lap and within his arms; and Haidie was napping against Randy's shoulder, whose head kept rolling from side to side unconsciously. Dave was aside of it all, staring off into distance after he had drank a couple cups of coffee.

Seany bit her lip and made her way slowly up onto the bed, leaning back onto the reclined back and sighing at the rest. Although she knew that in a few minutes she would have a contraction and it would have slightly more pressure, but she would enjoy it while she could. "Ok."

Dr. Stevens moved a device closer to the bed, opening a small paper packet and taking out a sanitary wipe. She cleaned Seany's stomach, throwing the paper away as she finished. Seany then noticed how much she looked like the woman off of Grey's Anatomy… What was her name? Shepard. Addison Shepard. Dr. Stevens attached a few small, and then moved the monitoring device with her until she reached her destination of between Seany's legs.

"Alright… You're at about eight centimeters." The doctor informed her as Chris held onto Seany's hand tightly. "Let's see;" She paused, looking at her clipboard as she flipped one of the pages up. "You do want an epidural, right? I'll call the anesthesiologist."

"Ummm… Ok."

Dr. Stevens smiled and her pearly teeth were perfect and gleaming. "Don't worry about anything Mrs. Irvine, you're doing remarkably great." She informed her. "I'm sorry for the sudden change; Dr. Rivers isn't on his working hours now and he's already worked his maximum for the past three days." She explained, and although it confused Seany slightly, she was glad that she had a woman instead of Dr. Rivers: actually; anyone instead of Dr. Rivers.

So this was it- she was just a few hours away from actually having her baby. Holding her child in her arms… No matter what gender it was. Seany already loved it, and she could tell that Chris did to. She was just scared; what if she was a bad mother? What if she messed up? Chris and John would keep her in check; she hoped.


	9. Special Delivery!

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks for reviewing; especially katiedid90, thanks! Anyways, I'd better be going to write… Thanks for reading and review please!**

The epidural was like a godsend to Seany. She barely felt anything, except for a slight pressure in her abdomen. As the doctor had been inserting the needle she didn't really feel anything but a pinch, and a numb tingling sensation down her legs. Yet now she didn't feel the pain of the contractions, and she knew that she kept getting closer and closer to actually giving birth.

Chris was exhausted, after being awake for almost another day straight. He rested against Seany's bed, stroking her forehead gently and trying to cool her down from the sweat that was caused by the almost constant contractions. "You ok?" He asked, lifting his head.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, turning her head to look at him. Both of her hands were resting on her stomach, resting the best she could for a minute before her next contraction. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't ask, it's all about you right now," He informed her, yawning after he did so.

"Alright…" Seany replied, stretching her arms and readjusting her weight. "How long have you actually been awake?"

"Forever."

"Riiiight."

"Baby, I'm awake now."

"Ok."

It was about five minutes later when Dr. Stevens returned. "Alright Seany, let's have another look." She rotated the monitoring device, bringing it closer once more. "Well, you're at nine centimeters… Just a while now." She replied, going to examine Seany once more. All of the sudden Seany felt a pop, and the pressure on her back and stomach tripled. She took in a sudden deep breath, jerking Chris fully awake and both of their attentions focusing at Dr. Stevens; whom was calm and collected.

"Congratulations Mrs. Irvine, your water just broke… It won't be too long now before you need to push. I'll page a few interns to come and assist me." Dr. Stevens walked over to the wall, pushing a round blue button that matched the one on Seany's nightstand beside her. It was the button to use when you needed a nurse or another doctor to help you.

There was silence in the room besides Seany's slightly heavy breathing. Chris leaned over and kissed her on the head, pulling her hair back from behind her face. "You're doing great sweetheart… Did you hear her? We're almost there." He whispered soothingly in her ear. Seany barely nodded her head, reaching up and grabbing Chris's hand.

_And hour later…_

Seany took a deep breath; she could instantly feel something was different. There was an urge for her to push, to get this baby out of her. To bring it into the world. But what if she was wrong? She would wait for the doctors before she did anything.

"Dr. Karrel, will you check how far along she is?" Dr. Stevens commanded as she checked some of the monitoring equipment, typing something in as she nodded. "It seems like the infant is ready… Karrel, how far is she?" She asked impatiently, awaiting a response from the female doctor examining Seany.

"Ten centimeters Dr. Stevens… Should we start?" The woman intern asked, looking up at her boss. Dr. Stevens nodded, coming around the equipment and motioning another intern to keep an eye on it. She replaced Dr. Karrel, looking up at Seany.

"Mrs. Irvine, it's about time for you to give birth; when I tell you to push, do so, ok?" She instructed, and Seany nodded slightly fearfully. She looked up at Chris as if to tell him something.

"Chris; go get John please."

"Sean, c'mon we need to-"

"Please Chris… Just do it."

Chris sighed, nodding and kissing his wife on the forehead. He nodded to the doctor, and then walked out briskly to find their friend. Seany took another deep breath, her hands moving back down to her stomach as she waited for her husband to return. She saw a shadow move across the curtain that separated her room, hoping that it was Chris and John returning. Instead it was a surprise she would never forget.

Shawn looked around the curtain, entering as soon as he realized it was the right place. "Seany? I thought I wouldn't make it in time." He informed her, making his way across the room.

"Dad?" Seany asked in a small whisper of a voice, not believing what she was seeing.

"Excuse me sir- you can't be in here," Dr. Stevens informed him. "You'll have to wait-"

"I'm her father, I'm her father." Shawn informed the doctor, rushing over to his daughter and taking one of her hands in his as he kissed her on the forehead. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" He asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Seany nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded. What was going on? Why was he here? She hadn't seen him in so long, and she missed her dad. With a few deep breaths she had calmed herself down, and wiped away her tears. It was about then when John and Chris returned.

"What the _hell_?" Chris reacted, his eyes widening at the sight of his father-in-law. John's jaw dropped, and there was silence besides the light beeping and buzzing of the equipment. Shawn looked up, a blank expression on his face as if he didn't know what to do.

"Well, Rebecca's in labor and I heard that Seany was having her baby… So I left St. Christians and came over here." Shawn explained, and there was silence once more until

John spoke.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave y'all alone… Good luck baby girl." He blew Seany a kiss, then waved and left. There was a pause for another moment until the Doctor's voice filled the air.

"Mrs. Irvine, you're going to need to push soon; are you ready?" She asked, looking up. Seany nodded.

"Chris, deliver it ok? Please?" Seany asked, looking at Dr. Stevens. "He can do that, right?"

"Yes, it's been done before." She answered, making room for Chris as he stopped giving Shawn 'the look' and made his way to deliver his baby. Or at least what he had convinced himself was his baby.

"Ok," Seany replied, positioning herself and getting ready. By the time Dr. Stevens finally told her to push, the urge was so great she didn't think she'd be able to avoid it anyways.

She grasped Shawn's hand, her grip tightening initially and starting to loosen as she got the 'hang' of her pushing. Chris was at her feet looking so anxious he would be sick, and had his hands ready listening to Dr. Steven's advice as she coached him trough it. Seany couldn't exactly hear anything but Dr. Steven's nearly constant instructions to push, and the almost mute sounds of Shawn and Chris cheering her through it.

It went by so much faster than Seany thought it had. Somehow she just stopped pushing, and Dr. Stevens never told her to begin pushing again. She just felt Shawn kiss her soaking forehead once more, and a huge smile spread across Chris's face. It practically lit up; a look she had only seen a few times before. Seany fell back onto a pillow, resting with her heavy breathing.

"Where's, where's… Did I have it?" She asked, looking up at her dad. He actually looked like he had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "What's wrong with it?" She asked in a panicky manner. "My baby- why can't I hear it?" She tried to sit up, but was too exhausted. Finally all the excited talking from the interns, the Doctor trying to quiet them down, and everyone else in the hospital seemed to stop. The room was once again silent except for the sound of the equipment and the cries that Seany could hear her baby making.

"Seany, Seany baby…" Chris managed to say, and Seany saw him holding her tiny baby in his arms. A few tears had made their way down the side of his face as he gazed down at their child. "It's; it's a boy." He sputtered with a large grin across his face. He looked over at his wife, walking towards her. "Here angel… You deserve this."

Seany too began crying, taking her screaming baby in her arms and placing him on her chest. She was able to coo to him, speaking softly and her breathing slowly coming to a relaxed state. In a few minutes, the baby himself was relaxed, his blue eyes only half opened as he was sprawled out across Seany's chest. No one wanted to say anything, but it was only policy that Dr. Stevens followed the instructions the couple had set before they had come to the hospital.

"Mrs. Irvine, I'm going to need to take him now and do the tests you specified, circumcision, and weigh and measure him." Dr. Stevens moved towards her past Chris, and reaching around Shawn. "Have you decided on a name yet?" She asked, and as Seany looked up she almost froze. Of course Chris and Seany had thought about it, procrastinated, and thrown a couple names around that they liked, but never decided on what it might be. To tell the truth, they had been hoping it would be a girl, and now didn't exactly know what to do. But Seany loved her son like nothing she had ever felt before, and would find the perfect name for him before it was over with.

"We'll need to discuss that… Is there any way you can do the tests and then come back to us?" She asked, and Dr. Stevens nodded as she took Seany's sleeping baby out of her arms. It felt like a part of her body had been taken away from her, but she knew he would be back. Of course he would.

_30 minutes later…_

"What should it be?" Chris asked his wife, kissing her hand. "I want you to choose." He whispered, resting his cheek against it gently. "You're the one who had to go through this whole thing and all." He assured her, kissing her hand once more.

"I don't know…" Seany replied, thinking away. She couldn't think about anything but her baby, the beautiful little person she had brought into this world. Maybe her thoughts of 'this is horrible' really were stupid.

"C'mon baby," He whispered, stroking the side of her face. "I know you know which one you want. C'mon, you can name him anything you want to."

"Alright," She thought for a moment, trying to think of the many names she had gone through while she had been pregnant. "Alan, Bryce, Tyler… How about Austin?" She asked, as if she had just had an epiphany. She really loved that name, and also the artist she would be naming him after. "Austin Bryce… What do you think?" She asked a little self-consciously, feeling stupid now for bringing it up. Chris grinned once more and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think it's terrific; if that's what you want."

"Ok," She replied, nodding. "I like it. And it's been forever since anyone's actually kissed me…" She muttered with a fake pout, and Chris happily obliged to kissing her on the lips.


	10. The Aftermath

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that it's really short, I had to cut out part of the story because it just didn't seem right… You guys who read the chapters before know what I'm talking about. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new ones!**

Although she had felt like she couldn't possibly for a century, Seany had fallen asleep on her bed. Well, the hospital's bed. As she lay there, breathing slowly and peacefully; Chris was beside her. He was tenderly stroking her hair, and gazing at her through a new light. He still loved her; God knows that would never change. But he loved her more. He knew she was strong, to be able to carry another man's baby and keep it because she loved it for its own. Because, as she said when he asked her about abortion, "_It's not the baby's fault that the parent's messed up_." But he never estimated close how strong she was until he witnessed what she had done that day, and now he was prouder than he had ever been for anybody before.

Chris would just have to put up with the fact that Shawn was going to be a part of their lives now. Hopefully not often, because of how far away and all… But Chris would never forget how Seany looked at Shawn when he walked through that curtain. Chris had actually been jealous. After all that Shawn had put her through: never talking to her, flaunting his wife's pregnancy, and then showing up at her son's birth expecting to just be taken back with open arms? Well, he was, but that wasn't Chris's point. Seany kept insisting that Chris saw things slightly differently and was just being protective of her; but he still couldn't help but glare at Shawn every once in a while. He knew Seany was right to an extent.

Chris had only left his wife a total of about three times to check on his son in the window. Although he did love Seany's child; he knew that she needed him more right now, and that it would probably be a good husband to stay by her side through it all.

His philosophical train of thought was broken as Seany slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times before everything came into focus. She felt slightly numb in her legs and a little sore on her stomach and elsewhere; but besides that she was fine. What was even better was the fact that she woke up to her husband; which to her was a good sign. Every wife would complain if their husband wasn't there for them, off doing more important things… But Seany was proud to say that hers kept beside her and she came first. Now if she could only burn into his mind that their children would have to come before her…

"Chris?" She yawned and sat up slowly, muscles aching that she didn't even know she had. As she did so she stretched her arms, feeling a pull and another pain from where she had been holding so tightly to the rails of her bed. "Where's the baby?"

Chris smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes once more and kissing her tenderly on the lips briefly before replying. "The baby has a name you know… I remembered perfectly how you told me to spell it just incase you fell asleep." He winked at her, causing her to giggle. "He's outside in the viewing room or whatever they call it." He assured her, running the back of his hand against her cheek for a second. "I went and checked on him about ten minutes ago."

Seany grinned. "Chris… Thanks." The smile on her face faded slightly to a small smirk. "You know; for everything."

"Don't worry about it." Chris assured her, leaning over and kissing her once more, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. Seany sighed, resting her head against his shoulder and keeping herself close to him. She had been right; Chris was going to be a great father.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Seany?" John poked his head through the curtain, speaking softly to his best friend's wife. "Uh… Wassup?" He asked, giving a small wave as Seany grinned at him.

"Not much…" Seany replied, wiggling to sit up against the pillows behind her. "Where have you been?"

John sighed, walking over to her bedside and glancing at Chris. He was passed out on the nightstand once more, and Seany had been watching the TV softly while he had been sleeping. John merely shook his head, leaning over to hug Seany carefully. "Doctors wouldn't let anyone but Chris and your dad in while you were sleeping. Apparently you were going through 'excessive recovery'." John explained, hugging her once more. "How's the baby?"

"He's good." Seany answered, smiling once more. She was proud of herself and of Chris for bringing the baby into the world. Especially Chris; it wasn't even his baby and he still looked as if he sincerely loved it as if it were his own. "He's out in the viewing room." She added, incase he didn't know already.

John merely raised an eyebrow. "Really? It's a he?" A large grin plastered itself across his face and an expression of victory accompanied it. "We so told you."

Seany merely smiled in reply, punching him lightly in the arm. "Ok, ok, fine… And yeah, it's Austin Bryce Irvine." She informed him, reciting her son's name perfectly. "Chris let me choose it myself."

John's grin seemed to shorten at the news. "He let you choose but you didn't name it after him at all?" He asked. "Seany…"

"Hey! He told me he wanted the baby to have its _own_ name if it was a boy. So case closed buster." She stuck her tongue out, giggling as his expression screwed up in a mix of confusion, somewhat happiness, and still a slight tinge of victory.

"Alright; I love it." John replied. "Cause you know I'm supposed to approve the name, it's the law."

Seany merely shook her head and laughed, reaching over to the opposite nightstand and picking up a thick sheet of paper. She held it up proudly to John, and he took it in his hands.

"Austin Bryce Irvine, born on January 18th… Blah blah blah…" John beamed goofily at Seany as he looked up. "It's awesome Sean, it really is." He commented her, handing it back to her.

"So where's my dad now?"

"He's with Rebecca; she went into 8 centimeters about twenty minutes ago." John answered, and Chris took in a deep and uneven breath in his sleep. Seany just smiled and reached over to mess his hair up affectionately.

"Oh, well ok." Seany returned, but she was glad that he at least came by to help her. So maybe he did care after all. Of course their schedules were completely different, and they lived halfway on the other side of the country… He really was a great dad to her; just like she once again knew that Chris would end up being.

**A/N: Sorry it was kinda stupid! Anyways, please review if you read! I have anonymous review turned on! I'd better go get writing… Tell me what you think!**


	11. Momma Bear

Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, especially you Katie! Anyways, I don't know much of what to say, so on with the writing!**

Seany was dozing boredly on her bed, the TV volume low, when a nurse walked in. Chris had once again changed the channel for the 5th time in those 2 minutes, his attention being taken in by the nurse. He curiously looked over his shoulder at her, and then raised an eyebrow at Seany.

"I'm just going to check your status real quick." The nurse explained to Seany as she noticed their confused looks. "It's just a routine checkup, that's all." She added, looking on one of the screens and holding a cold stethoscope to her chest. "You sound pretty good; a great labor and a healthy baby. Congratulations." The nurse ended, looking up from her clipboard and smiling at Seany. Seany returned the gesture slightly awkwardly.

"Umm, thanks." She replied. "Can I see him?" She asked, and the nurse looked down at her clipboard once more. "Well, he's been stable for about an hour now, so I guess we can wheel him in."

A slightly fearful look crossed Seany's face. "Wheel him in? Why?" She asked, looking over to Chris for some support. He too looked worried, and took Seany's hand gently as he looked to the nurse for an explanation.

"Oh, well legally we're not allowed to take the infant from the bed unless you ask us to." The nurse replied. "And that's only if we're in your room, so we have to roll him in so you can take him out yourself." She continued, and Seany sighed with relief. At least she knew that nothing was wrong with him, although the nurse had already told her. Yet, she had seen doctor shows; and seen how some doctors would lie about a patient's conditions. "Well then, I'll be right back with your son." The nurse smiled once more and left the room promptly.

Seany looked over to Chris, her hazel eyes tired but having a new zest of excitement in them. Rebecca had been right about one thing a year ago… Having a baby changes everything. "I love you Chris." She told him softly, and he smiled weakly and kissed her on the forehead. This birth seemed to take more out of him than it did out of her. Though she had been able to relax, and Chris had practically been pulling his hair out the whole 15 hours… And out of the past 32 hours, he had only slept 2.

"I love you too baby… So much." He smiled once more and kissed her cheek. Seany closed her eyes and rested her head against Chris's, a contented expression on her face. They lay there cuddled up until the nurse reentered her room with her baby in the wheeled crib.

"Would you like me to call in your visitors?" The nurse asked, and Seany shook her head.

"Not right now, maybe in a few minutes." She answered, trying to peer over the wall of her son's hard hospital bed. "I want some alone time with my husband and my son." She added in an explanation, and the nurse nodded and exited the curtain.

It was a few moments before either one of the couple spoke. "Hey Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind getting our son out of his bed? I _would_ like to see him."

"I love you too baby." He replied smartly, yet both of them developed a twinkle of laughter in their eyes. Seany had feared that the birth of their baby would tear them apart, but to her satisfaction, it only brought them closer so far. Chris lifted the baby out of the crib, their son wrapped slightly tight in a blue blanket.

Austin stared up at his dad through large, deep blue pools of eyes curiously. If Chris wouldn't have known better, he would have said that they matched his own. So would Austin's thin wisps of blonde hair. But he knew that there was no way that was true. Austin did have his mother's cute nose, and Chris recognized the spark of life in his eyes that Seany also had. He was so handsome.

"Here you go baby." Chris walked over to Seany and handed the tiny newborn over to his mom. "He looks just like you." Chris added, and a surprised smile spread across Seany's face as she examined her son for the second time.

"Hey sweetie." Seany said gently; holding Austin close to her chest with her face about half a foot away from his. She had read that newborn's vision is blurry after close to 2 ft away. "You're so cute." She continued, touching his tiny nose gently. "He looks like you too Chris." Seany added, looking up at her husband.

Chris paused before he responded. "Don't say that."

"Why not? Look at his big blue eyes… You guys are identical." Seany pointed out, and Austin let out a tiny squeak in what seemed like a response. Seany laughed lightly at his timing.

"Because you know that's not true." Chris replied softly, causing Seany to look up at him curiously. She sighed and looked back down at her baby.

"Chris, I'm sorry." She apologized, and Chris merely smiled.

"Well, he looks nothing like somebody I know… That's all that I was worried about." Chris kissed Seany on the side of the head again, gazing at Seany's new son.

_20 minutes later…_

"Seany? Chris?"

The couple recognized John's voice from outside the curtain. Seany slowly opened her half-closed eyes. Although she had gotten a lot of rest ever since Austin was born, she was still exhausted and constantly felt like she had to sleep. Chris, on the other hand, had started to catch back up with his sleeping pattern after dozing on and off for the past few hours. He was sitting in a chair beside Seany's bed, holding the sleeping Austin and watching the almost silent TV.

"Hey," Chris called lowly, as Seany wiggled to sit up against the thick pillows that comforted her slightly aching back. "Come on in."

John walked in, followed by Dave and the rest of the 'clique'. Seany smiled weakly at them, everyone glancing at her before all of the attention moved to Austin.

"He's so precious!" Demi exclaimed, taking a squirt of hand sanitizer from a shelf beside the nightstand. She quickly washed her hands with the rest of those who had just entered the room, then crouched down to look in awe at the sleeping infant.

"Thanks." Seany replied, peering over Chris's shoulder from a distance.

"Hey, he has Chris's eyes…" Randy noticed, causing Chris to sigh and run a hand over his forehead. "And Seany's nose."

"I think he looks kinda like Dave a little bit." John thought out loud jokingly, smirking up at Seany. "I don't think it's a coincidence that he looks like him _and_ was born on his birthday."

"Actually, no John. It's not. I slept with Dave and got pregnant; that's why Austin's hair's blonde and Dave's is black. Idiot."

"Dave's hair's brown." Randy argued, looking over at The Animal himself.

"Whatever."

"It's dark-brown."

"Shut up!" Chris snapped softly at Randy, waking Austin up. It was only a break of a few seconds before he started to whine again, crying lightly and slowly gaining strength in a matter of seconds. Austin's cute little face started to turn red, turning into a scowl as he continued to scream. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't do it!" Randy protested over the baby's loud cries. "You're the one whosnapped at me."

As those two were bickering Seany rubbed her temples and then got John's attention. "Give me my baby." She commanded, talking in a normal tone but still firm. John hesitated; afraid to touch the delicate but shrieking Austin. "_Now_ John." Seany raised her voice only slightly and John obliged, taking the infant away from Chris and giving him to his mother.

It was a few seconds later that the two men realized the baby wasn't in Chris's arms, and instantly fell silent. Then the sounds of Austin whimpering and Seany cooing to him comfortingly, calming him down slowly but surely. He was pressed against her chest gently, bouncing up and down very lightly. His once blood red face was a mere shade of light pink, and his breathing was becoming more and more calm as Seany continued to talk to him softly. A few minutes later, when he was sleeping soundly in her arms, Seany threw the two men a dagger of a glare that would kill if it could have.

"You guys _have_ to control yourselves!" She hissed through his sleep, still rocking Austin back and forth. "You can't just go around cussing and yelling at each other around him." She finished her short flame, sighing when she was done. "You scared him." She explained, looking back down at her son. It was deadly quiet for the next few minutes, after Randy muttered an apology to Seany and Chris glared at him once more.


	12. Shipped Out

Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! Thanks once again for reading, and if you do read this, please review! I love to hear your ideas and things that you want to see happen. I always have room to fit in what you want to see, so tell me what you want in a review! I have the anonymous turned on, so don't worry about that. Anyways, I'd better get off to writing… **

It was a frustrating and slightly hard transition when Seany was allowed to go back home.

Seany felt like she might die the first night she was home. Every three hours she had to feed Austin a bottle, and getting up that often killed her sleep. The next day she was so tired and irritable that everyone else except for Chris locked themselves in a room on the other side of the house. Chris himself staid in his room, until Austin took another one of his what seemed like thousands of naps and he convinced Seany to take one too.

The next night they had decided to take turns, giving each about a period of 6 hours to sleep. Seany seemed so much brighter and happier the next day. She actually let everyone hold Austin, and to be honest, Randy didn't do such a bad job at all. Actually, if she had to choose, she would pick him over John to baby sit. But Seany had already decided that Demi, then Haidie, and Dave as a last resort would be her baby sitter order.

It had taken Seany a week to be able to part with Austin while he slept. He staid in his renovated nursery one room down from Seany and Chris's, with his small one-way baby monitor turned up as high as it would go. He had a small mobile hanging over his crib, with different animals all colored in black and white. Apparently it was supposed to help his brain develop.

Austin was 3 days away from being 2 weeks old. Chris had obviously been away for too long, because he was being sent out to New Jersey for SmackDown Friday night. Of course everyone else was going; Demi had her job and Haidie had to go to school with John. Seany didn't get to put in another word; Chris wouldn't let her stay home alone with Austin.

"Are you taking Napoleon, honey?" Chris asked, picking up Seany's suitcase with his as he kissed her on the cheek. Seany's eyes seemed to pop as they widened a slight bit, turning just as she noticed Napoleon crouching on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I should." She replied, scooping him up in one hand; the other holding the sleeping Austin in his portable car seat/carrier. Napoleon, although he was about as big as he was going to get, wasn't a large cat at all. He was about medium sized, and as slim and fit as any cat Seany had ever seen; probably from waking Chris up at 3 o'clock in the morning running up and down his back and in the hall. "Hey buddy… you ready to go on another plane ride?" She asked in a voice that someone would use to talk to a puppy. Napoleon merely stared at her through his green-blue eyes, pawing at her shoulder and causing Seany to giggle. Chris glanced over at her from the door way, a smile forming as he watched her.

"Ok, ok- just _what_ is our problem here?" Randy asked, acting stuck up as he entered the kitchen. Seany and Chris both couldn't help but laugh when they saw him wearing a frizzy red wig, resembling Jesse's aunt. "Clearly there is too much love in this world. Now go pick up that paper towel and get out to the car! We have 30 minutes to get on our flight!"

_29 ½ minutes later…_

"What did I tell you!"

"Randy, take that stupid wig off." John groaned, pushing Randy's shoulder. Randy sighed dramatically, acting as if he was wiping away a tear.

"I never thought it would result to this; but you never know what the power of love might force you to do." Randy complained as if he were the damsel in distress, ripping off the wig. He instantly turned back into the casual Randy that they all knew; and only a few loved. "Thank God that's over."

"Don't worry about it Randy, we all go through weird phases in life." Chris explained, sounding more like he recited it from a book. Seany kissed him on the cheek proudly.

"Way to go baby, you have been studying up." She praised him, and Chris smiled as if he had just received an Olympic gold medal.

"Studying what?" John asked, taking a sip from his coffee. It kicked Chris's mood down a notch or two.

"On how to be a dad." Seany answered matter-of-factly, giving John 'the look'. He didn't reply.

"Why would you need to study that?" Randy piped up as they filed onto the plane.

Chris looked over his shoulder. "Because it doesn't come naturally, idiot." He snapped.

"Well I wouldn't know." Randy made an excuse, looking at his ticket to find his seat. They all ended up going towards the back of the plane, talking as they went. Actually, Seany wondered if there ever was a time that they didn't talk or bicker with each other.

A mischievous smirk crossed Chris's face; one that only Seany could see at the moment. "Then get Haidie knocked up and you will."

"Randy I'll knock the living shit out of you and then I'll kill you." John threatened, giving him a warning glare over his suitcase.

"And Dave will be very disappointed in you." Chris joked, making them all laugh. Dave just rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, as they all went to different parts of the aisle to their seats.

Randy looked at Chris as if he were crazy, and they all took their seats. John and Demi were once again paired with each other; Dave was alone with two seats to take up, and Randy and Haidie had tickets that were on the same row. Chris and Seany didn't know what to do with themselves.

"We have to sit together…" Seany informed them aloud, trying to think of a way they could do it safely. She couldn't exactly find one. "You guys…"

"I can take care of him." Dave offered, raising his hand from his seat. There was an opened place beside of him… Seany didn't really know though. She could do this, right?

"I don't know Dave, I'm sure we can squeeze him somewhere…"

"Seany, there's an open seat." Chris tried to convince her, nodding in Dave's direction. "Besides, we haven't gotten much time to be with each other lately."

"But…" Seany sighed, gently handing Dave the sleeping Austin in his baby carrier; plus his supply bag filled with everything he would need. "Ok, Dave you have to feed him every three hours or so; don't forget to burp him and change his diaper. Plus his pacifier is in the pocket on the far right, so if he starts crying-"

"Seany, Seany." Dave held up a hand as he settled Austin into the other seat. "I know how to do this. And if I have any problems, your seven and-a-half feet away." He assured her, and Seany once again sighed.

"Ok, ok… I know I can trust you." Seany said aloud, and she knew it was true. She could trust Dave, and she _was_ only a few feet away. She could do this.

Seany nestled into her window seat beside Chris, sighing once more and laying her head on his shoulder. He resisted a smile and kissed her on the head, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "It's alright; he can do this on his own." Chris tried to be supportive, but only received a 'did-you-just-say-that' look from Seany, and a burst of laughter emerged.

"Ok, ok, I'll take your word for it." Seany replied sarcastically, punching his arm. It wasn't long before the voice of John's sister was heard.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." Haidie apologized. "I had to finish getting ready in the bathroom."

"Oh, Haidie," Randy stood up, and the feeling of a fight on the near horizon lingered in the air. "Chris told me to do this." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss; obviously as fake as when he acted like Jesse's aunt Amy. John jumped to his feet, blocked by his girlfriend who was standing up and looking for her purse underneath his suitcase.

"Randy I wasn't f'in' kidding when I said I would kill you."

Seany nodded to John as he glanced to her for approval. They had been forced to censor their language as much as possible, just to get used to talking around Austin. She'd actually become more of a Hitler-Mother-Bear ever since he was born, but he couldn't help but love her either way.

"But John, she obviously likes it." Randy protested, going back down to the shocked and frozen Haidie for another theatrical kiss. This time he made it as horrible as he could, sticking his tongue out where everyone could see and lick her bottom lip in a surprisingly disgusting way. Seany would have always thought that whatever he did would be sexy; but of course the way he was acting like Jesse's aunt made _everything_ sickening.

Haidie let out a shriek of disgust, only thankfully low enough to be heard by only the group, but also caused her brother to almost jump over the seat on top of Dave and go after Randy. "Randy, get the hell away from my sister!" He commanded him even more firmly, a look of fury in his blue eyes. Randy merely looked up with a goofy grin on his face, like one of an 8 year-old, and then shrugged.

"Ok." Randy complied, sitting down and letting Haidie have the outside seat. Chris was trying to control his fits of laughter, only making John slightly madder and receiving a glare from Dave; whom caused them all to remember that baby Austin was still sleeping soundly. "Sorry about that; I'm getting a room tonight you know…"

"NO!" John yelled at Haidie, seeming like Randy had already wound him tight enough that day. Seany slapped Chris on the forearm before he could laugh, and everything was quiet as no one could think of anything to say. Or at least anything that would pass Seany's mother hand-book.

"I don't care what he says; you're still sexy."

"Randy!" Seany snapped in a whisper, but it was already too late. One of Austin's animal toys soared at Randy's head like a missile, only barely missing its target by millimeters. He looked up to see John pointing at him threateningly, sending him a clear message. This time Seany didn't stop Chris from letting out a snicker. So, it was back to the forever-exciting road life… Again.


	13. On the Road Again

Chapter 13

Seany slowly woke up while she was curled up in Chris's arms. The sky was a dark blue-gray, reminding Seany of a horror movie. A shudder ran down her spine at the thought, then a smile but tired smile crossed her face. Although she never would have thought it would have happened, Austin had actually brought out the child inside her once again. She would have thought he made her grow up… Just like when she had to change drastically when she got pregnant with him. Now she was feeling the same childish things and ideas like when she first traveled with John, Chris, and her dad; and she had to admit that it was fun.

Chris opened an eye and looked down at his wife, and an amused smirk formed. "Morning beautiful." He whispered, kissing her on top of the head.

"Morning? It's pitch black outside." Seany responded, sitting up and stretching.

"Sean, it's…" Chris looked down at his watch. "3:30." He answered, looking back up at her with his deep blue eyes. Seany shook her head and laughed, kissing him quickly before remembering _exactly_ where they were.

They were still on the plane, although it was pretty much silent besides a humming that came in rhythms from a piece of equipment that Seany had no clue what it was. She glanced over at Dave, who was sound asleep; but so was Austin, whom had obviously been taken care of in the past hours that he had been with Dave. Seany smiled and nestled back into Chris's embrace.

"How far away are we?" Seany asked, her voice quieter than usual and her breath causing Chris's shirt to warm slightly. "It feels like we've been here forever."

"I know." Chris replied, sighing as he leaned the back of his seat back slightly. "We're like an hour or so away."

"I missed doing this."

"Seany, we cuddle all the time." Chris assured her, patting her on the head and then gently resting his hand there. Seany sighed with just a tinge of frustration, but more amusement than anything else.

"I meant traveling with you guys. It's so much fun."

"I love you too."

It was always weird how Seany and Chris's conversations worked. They would get right in the middle of the highest point in their talk, and just stop dead. Over. Of course ever since they actually began to get closer, about a month before they got married, Seany would make sure to keep the conversing alive. Yet every now and then, when they would just have a usual 'out-of-the-ordinary' random conversation it would end abruptly; quicker than it had even started in the first place. Then the silence would usually last longer than the talk itself.

_Two hours later…_

"I'm totally missing my mom."

Even though Chris could have paid for it, Shawn had bought Seany a limousine for her return on the road and somewhat Austin's birth. She hadn't had time to renovate it, however, and so the leather wasn't as comfortable and the seats weren't as relaxing as one might think a limo would be. Seany could fix it.

Yet at the moment she was cradling the sleeping Austin, while the right side of the stretched car was lined with Chris, Dave, and John; on the other side was Haidie, Demi, and Randy. _How_ John had let both of the women sit with Randy in the first place Seany never knew. But at the moment Randy wasn't being much of a threat; just spitting out random comments here and there that would make Seany let out a snippet of laughter or cause one of the other two to giggle light-heartedly.

"Man, you miss _your_ mom? I mean, I can understand missing my mom… But _yours_?" Randy had obviously been joking before, but he now threw a glare at John after his smart comment.

"At least my mom _likes_ me."

"My mom likes me too!" John countered, and it was starting to really seem apparent that they were serious. Seany couldn't believe that they were actually having this fight.

"Yeah, and _that's_ why she went on crack, right?"

"My mom's not on crack!" Haidie defended what seemed like her entire family, although it was only one of her brothers and her mom. Well, it was still a good cause, right? "That's not something to joke about Randy, and that really hurt that you would say that about _my_ mom; not just John's." It was quiet after that, and her fiery outburst seemed to strike a chord with Randy that sent him into a deep silence as if he were upset about something. Seany saw it as him sulking.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me Randy." Haidie warned in a quick manner, picking up a magazine off the small table next to her and starting to flip through it. "Just don't even try."

"But…"

"Don't talk to me!" Haidie snapped, slapping him hard on the upper arm with the magazine. He flinched slightly, as if it had hurt him more on the inside than it had physically. "God, what don't you understand!"

"Haidie I really feel bad…"

"I don't care!" Haidie angrily threw her arms in the air, causing the magazine to hit Randy hard across the face. "I'm really pissed off at you right now, but you still won't just _shut up_! Randy my mom worked hard just so we could have a _one bedroom_ apartment! She had to work two and three jobs just to get by and make us happy, and I won't forgive you just because you said you feel bad."

"But-"

"I said I don't care!" Haidie's face was now turning a shade of red, and Seany was starting to worry about Austin waking up… Then it really would be on. "You dumbass, what don't you get about shut up!"

As soon as Haidie's scream ended, Austin's started again… And they were a lot more terrorizing than Haidie's were. He seemed to send off an alarm in everyone, especially when his face started to turn a deep red; which sent everyone but Seany into panic.

"See what you did? You damned idiot!" Chris yelled at Randy, not exactly making things better… Though it did send everyone into a frenzy of whose fault it was and why it was; leaving them to forget what they were fighting over in the first place.

"SHUT UP!" Seany ordered everyone forcefully; their voices dying down just in time for Austin's cries to fill the vehicle. John and Chris were just barely hanging their heads, while all of them glared at whoever had made them angry only a few moments before.

Only seconds later, as if a magic word had been uttered, Austin suddenly stopped crying and closed his heavy eyelids. His face was a maroon color, but slowly began to become lighter as he breathed heavily and let out a whimper every now and then. Seany continued to whisper what seemed like nothing to him, just slightly rocking him back and forth to sooth the infant into sleep.

"Seany?"

Moments later, when Austin breathing was slow and he was sprawled out in her arms, Seany looked up at her husband to see what he could have wanted. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Seany merely smiled in response, their eyes locked and lingering on each other for another second or so; until she looked back down at her baby without responding. Of course there were millions of things that she could tell him; all the thoughts she had of him over the time of their relationship… But she knew that it was one of those times that someone would truly touch her heart; although it happened more often than not with Chris. Of course, knowing him though, he chose during this chaos to be one of those moments.

"Gah, get a room." Randy muttered from behind his crossed arms, almost pouting. Seany came close to laughing as the car stopped in the coliseum's garage.

"Just get out."

_20 minutes later…_

Randy and Dave had already left to the locker room.

Chris was leaning against the wall beside Seany, taking sips of coffee from the cup in his left hand. Demi had to leave to make sure no one got seriously hurt during the show, and John had taken Haidie to meet Amy only by Vince McMahon's orders.

"_He said he'd take away her schooling privileges or whatever the heck she's gettin'."_ John said somewhat angrily as he explained to Seany why he had to leave; ten minutes earlier. _"I really don't care, but my mom would blow a brain vessel or somethin'…"_

"Honey, he really does like you more." After holding Austin ever since entering the building, Chris awkwardly started to hand him over to Seany. She laughed lightly, gently taking the newborn in her arms once more.

"Whatever you say… You just don't like doing the heavy lifting, that's all." Seany teased, her hazel eyes dancing somewhat as she continued to laugh. Chris just rolled his eyes jokingly and sighed.

"Yeah, you know after hitting the pipe a couple times it's hard to feed a kid a bottle."

Seany just shook her head as she giggled, noticing a newly anchored figure out of the corner of her eye. Curiously she turned, bouncing the baby gently. He seemed to enjoy it; his eyes lighting up as she did so. Seany grinned down at him, and then glanced back up at whatever the image was. Her eyes suddenly weren't as joyous anymore.

Jesse was standing perfectly still at the end of the hallway, staring at Seany; more specifically, Austin. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the child, and Seany had a panicked look on her face like a teen that had been caught smoking or drinking. Her grip on Austin had instantly tightened, and if she wouldn't have been frozen, she would have turned away quicker than a few seconds later when she did.

Chris hadn't noticed anything; after taking a last swig of his coffee and looking down at his expensive watch, he had missed the 10-seconds-or-so fiasco. Seany's eyes were now slightly wide, although her rushed husband didn't seem to notice as he kissed Austin on the head and Seany on the cheek.

"Sean, I have to go… I'll be out in like two minutes." Chris told her softly, and Seany would have tugged on his clean navy shirt in protest, but she was too busy clinging to Austin to just about move. Then again, from the outside, nothing really looked different…

"Chris please don't leave me…" Seany begged, and Chris stopped before he even started to walk away. "Please."

"Seany sweetheart, John's going to be back any second now, I promise." Chris nodded to her, assuring her that she would be ok. If he would have actually studied her face he would have noticed a slight hint of fear; but it was buried in the almost usual pleading with him to stay.

"Chris, no… Really…"

"Baby I have to go… I'm on in like a minute now." Chris kissed Seany once more. "I love you, and I'll be back in a little while."

Seany continued to look at him worriedly as he left, her hold on Austin loosening. At least until she turned and noticed Jesse walking towards them at the same time.


	14. Fight Night

Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! It really helps for you guys to review; I love it! Well, I'm off now to start writing… But the anonymous review is on, so if you read this, PLEASE leave a review so I know I still have someone to write for. Thanks, love you guys!**

Seany was standing in shock the entire time she watched Jesse walking down the hall towards her.

He was walking at a fast pace, making a B-line for Seany and Austin. Although Jesse might occasionally have to dodge a person, his eyes never left Seany and the baby in her arms. To be honest, this whole time Seany was frozen in fear, and Austin was sleeping as soundly as a rock.

Seany wondered why she didn't start to move sooner. She just sat there and watched him, almost horrified; remembering what he had done to her wrist while her pregnancy was still a secret. Austin was healthy, but there was no way his tiny body could withstand such abuse… So Seany stood looking at Jesse, like if she stared long enough he may just stop and start walking in a different direction. While she was doing this, she noticed an object that was glued firmly to his hand. Randy's video camera.

That video camera was the whole reason why Seany and Chris didn't have a "real" wedding. Why they ran off to Vegas and got married in a basically drive-through wedding chapel. No doubt Jesse and/or his aunt had taken the tape that day; and he probably knew and understood everything on it. And before Seany thought it couldn't get any worse.

It was then that the thought crossed her mind. Seany _did_ still have the ability to walk; whether she used it or not though was the key. So then, when Jesse was about ten feet away, she turned and started walking away just slightly slower than he was. She picked up the pace as soon as his footsteps became too close behind her; but she wasn't lucky enough to escape his grasp when he reached out savagely for her arm.

Seany let out a high-pitched squeal; causing a superstar in front of her to spin around quickly. Somehow, which is a mystery to Seany, she was able to take advantage of Jesse's temporary loosening of his grip. She yanked her arm out of his fist, then taking a simple few quick steps and the superstar was like a huge wall between her and Jesse. It was then that she realized it was Kurt Angle that she had thrown into the action.

"Hey man, watch it." Kurt warned coldly, leaning over slightly to add intimidation to his voice. Obviously it didn't do much to scare Jesse.

Seany really didn't understand him. Sure he had some muscle; but he was mostly just somewhat tall and lanky. He was nothing compared to the superstars on the roster; especially not Kurt Angle. But he was still giving Kurt a dirty look as if he were bigger and better than the wrestler.

"How about _you_ watch where you're standin', huh?" Jesse asked, brushing off his shirt as if the place where he accidentally hit Kurt was now infected, and a simple gesture could remove the disease. Silently Seany hid behind him, the top half of her face barely visible. She noticed Austin mutely opening his deep blue eyes, then yawning so cutely she would normally make a fuss over it. Now she merely smiled weakly and then nervously looked back over Kurt's shoulder.

"How about you shut your smart mouth before I break you in half?" Kurt asked in a growl, bringing his face closer to Jesse's and attempting to stare him down. Jesse closed more of the distance and gladly stared bitterly into Kurt's face.

"Just move out of the way."

Normally Kurt wouldn't give in so easily to such a loser like Jesse. Yet this time he was going on air in ten minutes; and he needed to just go and relax. Besides, he was wasting his time. Everyone knew that anybody could beat this guy in a fight. Yet this time, as he began to move sideways, Seany did manage to grab a corner of his shirt and tug it firmly in her direction.

"Don't leave me." Seany's voice was small, and her eyes were pleading with him when he looked over his large shoulders to see who it was. He looked surprised and confused as to what was going on. "Please don't leave us alone with him."

Now Seany and Kurt weren't as close as she and some of the other superstars were. But they had talked a few times, laughed about kids… He had to help out with his nieces and nephews every once in a while apparently, plus his own son and daughter. And he had of course given her advice between commercial breaks and stuff. He now looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Us?" Kurt's eyes trailed down to the bundle in her arms. "Oh." Any other time he would have studied the child and talk with her about it; playing some games that the baby probably didn't understand yet. Now he only knew that this man was some kind of threat to Seany; who knew nothing about fighting… And Austin, who had probably never done anything to harm anyone in his short life so far.

"Just let me by."

"Obviously she doesn't want you near her and her baby." Kurt countered, now planting himself firmly between the two as if he were anchored there.

"It's my baby too, incase you didn't know."

"Oh, I'm sure." Kurt rolled his eyes, but Seany could tell that he wasn't one-hundred percent sure of what he was saying. You never really know people…

"I've got proof right here." Jesse held up Randy's video camera, just in the perfect time for John to snatch it out of his hands forcefully. Neither Seany nor Kurt had seen him coming, but as soon as John saw who Seany was surrounded by his pace quadrupled. His face was now filled with fury as he shoved the younger man away from Kurt and Seany.

"Get your ass away from here now before we kick it." John threatened in a snap, handing the camera to the safe Seany. She was now blocked by two guys; and it was next to impossible for the other man to get by them. Not to mention how John was viciously protecting Seany and Austin now as if they were his.

"Oh, that's really going to happen."

John took a quick step as if he were about to swing at Jesse; although he didn't so anything. Now it was apparently a fight; and now that John moved and somehow made Kurt shift, Seany and the baby were out in the open. Just her luck.

It happened to fast for Austin to even respond. All Seany new was that Jesse grabbed for him quickly and somewhat desperately, and she could feel him being ripped form her arms before she managed to push him into Kurt's without taking his arm out of the socket. John had no clue what had happened, but of course he knew that the other man must have done something to piss the woman off.

"You little bitch!" Seany screamed at him, slapping him hard across the face. Without hesitation she continued to hit him, not letting up and vowing not to give him any mercy until she passed out from beating him so long. Her hand was stinging from hitting his face so hard from both sides, but she was praying that it hurt him ten times worse. That would teach him to touch her baby.

Seany could hear John somewhere far away… Although he was only about three feet away from her, he was cheering her on, booing Jesse and laughing at the other man as she continued to 'whale' on him. She could hear Austin's whines, and Kurt trying to settle him down. This only fueled Seany's rage against her ex.

No one could believe what happened next. Nobody, not even Seany, glimpsed Jesse's palm flying towards her face. He hit her so hard she stumbled back a few feet, holding the already red place across her cheek. Just as quickly as before, when John was making his way to probably kill Jesse, Chris came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground with one punch.

In a matter of milliseconds Chris was on top of him, hitting him as hard as he could. It was as if he had just snapped, and he probably no doubt would have killed him if the newly arriving Dave wouldn't have pulled him off of Jesse's body and bleeding nose. John soon got the sense knocked back into him, and helped drag the Chris down the hall while he was still roaring a stream of curses at Jesse.

_Later that night…_

Austin hadn't been hurt at all.

It turned out that Jesse had just pulled the corner of his blanket out from around his body; un-tucking the fabric. Seany was still too shaken up to even comprehend what had taken place; Demi was worrying a fit over the boy and Haidie was the one to keep her head level and actually take care of him. They had left the building immediately; thank goodness none of them were booked; and headed for the hotel. Austin had been taken from Seany as soon as they had reached the car, and she hadn't stopped shaking since.

As Seany sat in one of the plush chairs in the corner, Randy sat on a corner of the bed while looking over the camcorder. He was constantly rewinding it and playing Seany's confession over and over again; of course being the place that Jesse had left the tape on.

Fractions of a second after Chris had been forced off of the other man, if you can call him that, Randy walked over to help Seany out. Or at least that's what John had ordered him to do. Instead, he walked over to Jesse; whose face was already starting to bruise and his lip was cut; and noticed his camcorder. "Oh, my camera." Randy stated simply, leaning over and picking the item away from Jesse, then taking Seany by the wrist of her sleeve and guiding her through the glass double doors.

"Stupid mother fu-" The rest of Chris's furious curse was muffled by the sound of another object breaking against the wall. He and John were located across the hall in another room they had reserved; and none of the women had been allowed in there ever since the two entered. Dave closed the door behind him as he entered Seany's room, and Chris's livid shouts appeared to be distant once more.

"Don't worry Sean, He'll be fine" Dave assured her as he walked by her slowly, brushing her bangs away from the now exhausted woman's face. "He's just scared for you, that's all."

"He sure doesn't sound scared." Seany replied, in a distressed tone. She lightly rested her head on Dave's shoulder when he sat beside her. She sighed. "I mean it's bad enough… I'm already freaking out, and he's just making it worse."

"Seany, you should know him better than that. The only person he tells how he really feels is you. He doesn't even tell his mom."

"I've never met his mom…" Seany thought aloud, as if suddenly realizing it. Of course she had thought about it from time to time, but it was just now hitting her as she sat up straight again.

"She lives in North Carolina." Dave informed her matter-of-factly.

"See, you know more about him than I do."

"Seany…" Dave shook his head and rolled his eyes jokingly. "You know Chris. It's the whole rich kid hates his parents thing. Besides, the woman's not the best in the world… And you know that's a lot coming from me."

Seany just smiled weakly and nodded as she curled into a ball in the corner of the chair. Demi was finally calming down, and she and Haidie had been able to lull the baby back to sleep. Besides that fact, only the thought of Chris was the only thing that was keeping her awake… She just wanted to pass out and forget about the world for a while. But of course her nerves always got the best of her.

"Hey, you just need to get some rest." Dave reassured her as he stood up. "Look, I'll go calm those two animals down. Don't worry about it, ok? Chris'll be back over here in no time."

"I'm just… Worried about him." Seany admitted, rolling over onto her back. The ceiling was a plain cream color that matched the comforter on the beds. She had never painted a ceiling before; but that wasn't exactly something to be thinking about at the moment. "He could get in so much trouble."

Dave shook his head as he smiled slightly. "It's all taken care of. Teddy called while you were all zoned out in the car… Kurt stood up for you. That kid was going to press charges, but when they countered with a threat for charges against him he dropped everything." He explained, walking towards the door once more. "Just don't worry about it; everything will be fine."


	15. Bathroom Bar

**I'm SOOOOO sorry! It's been forever! I just didn't know what to write; and with summer and all, I've been so busy… But don't worry, I'm back! And I'm sorry that it's short... But I promise I'll make up for it next chapter.**

"You know, you're the only person that's seen me cry in about five years."

Randy and Seany were both sitting in the hotel bathroom, Randy on the side of the bathtub and Seany on the closed toilet seat, drinking what was left of the flavored liquor John had ordered. It was well into the morning, probably about two-thirty or three, but neither one could tell. Seany had refused to drink around Austin, but had been talked into it as soon as everyone had fallen asleep. It hadn't been that hard, considering the stress she had been in earlier that day with Jesse and the baby. Besides, she hadn't had a drink since before she was pregnant, and that was almost a year ago… And Seany wasn't having anything but a blast at their 'private party'.

"Am I now?" She asked, drinking the small amount that was left in a hotel plastic cup. Randy nodded as he poured her some more, the clear liquid was quickly becoming her and Randy's newest best friend. Now, if they could just stay quiet enough to drink the shots while everyone slept, then this night wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Yeah, you know, when Eddie died and all."

Seany sighed, feeling slightly guilty. She didn't want him to be thinking of that, and putting himself down like he sometimes did. They had both come in there to relieved the stress, not rekindle it. "Randy, let's talk about something else."

He shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to tell you thanks. If anyone would have known that me, a sex god, cries; then all the girls that crawl all over me would disappear." Seany smiled, seeing his fake logic as her eyes swept across his face. No sense of emotion except a smart ass, clever cocky grin. What an idiot. But she still loved him, no matter how stupid he could be sometimes.

"Anytime."

Seany instantly spit out the portion of the drink in her mouth, narrowly missing Randy and hitting a towel beside them. "What the hell? What do John and Demi see in this stuff!" She asked, trying to wash away the strong lemon flavor with tapped sink water. Randy continued to gulp it down, returning with another cup. He held it out to her.

"I don't know, but it has to get better in about an hour."

_About an hour later…_

"Randy, this stuff still tastes like ass."

Seany looked as if she were in pain with every sip that she took, while Randy sat a few inches away from her, practically chugging the stuff down. She watched him for a moment, skeptical, as he drank a cup and then grabbed the bottle to pour more. There was no way he could be enjoying this… Besides, Seany had never known Randy as one to drink so much and be able to hold his alcohol. How was he doing it?

"Of course you would know." Randy replied, casting her a teasing glance as she punched him lazily on the arm. "Besides, I'm buzzed and I really don't care." He added, slurring his words a bit. Seany didn't notice, she too was starting to feel a little drunk. But she couldn't do this; she had a baby in the other room and a husband and John…. Woah, no, she didn't have John. But wasn't it wrong to be doing this? Then again, it wasn't like she was sleeping with Randy or anything.

"I would know? You're the one who likes it." Seany taunted, giving up on the nasty liquor and pouring her cup down the drain. She filled it up with cool water, hoping to sober herself a little before she climbed into bed with John or Dave. "Besides, I'm not the pedophile; you're the one who's after Haidie." Seany had meant it as a joke, but the look that suddenly sparked on Randy's face said otherwise.

"Haidie, damn… I'm gonna marry that girl one day Seany." He informed her, shaking his head at the thought. Of course it was a little out of rhythm because of the alcohol in his system; but she got the message. And laughed.

"Alright Randy, I want an invitation."

"And you'll get one."

"Randy, she's seventeen."

"She'll be legal in half a year."

His seriousness scared her a little, but what were the chances it would actually happen? And if it did, Haidie was a whole hell of a lot more mature than most of the other girls Randy's age. Maybe that's why he was talking like this, because she was still pretty and didn't have to take anyone's crap or be anyone's whore. But it still gave Seany shivers for the moment.

"Alright Casanova, it's time for bed." Seany stood up, letting Randy finish his drink before she hid the four empty alcohol bottles in the bottom of the trash can and washed out the plastic cups thoroughly. He followed her, swaying slightly and stumbling through the door. Seany was barely able to feel her way through the dark room, bumping into an oak dresser and receiving a painful bruise on her leg. But she would be fine. They finally collapsed into bed, with Chris in the middle, and practically passed out.

But when Chris sleeps, he sleep talks. And when Randy's drunk, he listens. Chris rolled over, putting an arm lightly around Randy before muttering, "It's time for your bath."

Randy groaned but got out of bed, took off all his clothes, and began walking in random directions towards 'the bathroom'. Seany, who had already started to develop a headache, clenched her eyes closed to try and drown out the sound. It, of course, didn't work. She rolled over and hissed into the darkness.

"Randy, quit moving! Go to sleep." She commanded, and he replied with a childish 'ok', and crawled back into bed beside her and Chris. Or rather, beside Chris. Oh what a great morning the next day would hold.

_The next day…_

Seany pressed a pillow against her head as the lights flew on and loud voices were heard. She wasn't in the mood. She had a killer headache and felt like she had the flu again… God, why did she let Randy talk her into drinking last night?

"Holy shit, Seany look!"

Seany's eyes opened to an excited John, who was pointing to who she assumed was Chris beside her in the bed. She glared at him as she sat up, stretching for a moment. "John, I have a kid in this room! And besides, I have a hangover the size of-"

"Randy?"

Chris yawned as he opened his eyes, his face buried deep in chocolaty hair. HE kissed the back of what he thought was Seany's head and closed his eyes once more before sitting up; and noticing that his wife was beside of him. That's when he noticed that Randy was in the bed beside him, still passed out, and naked with the sheets ripped off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Chris instantly turned, as if horrified by it, and scrambled out of the bed over Seany. HE collapsed on the hard floor next to the bed, and crawled to the end of the bed where he sat for a moment, shaking. God, that was _not_ something he wanted to wake up to. It just wasn't. Who _would_? Well, he wasn't going to ask that…

Seany sat gaping at him for a moment, before joining John whose face was already red from laughing so hard. She knew it was just because he had been so drunk the night before, but it was still hilarious. Oh, the possibilities. No doubt John had gotten pictures. This was priceless, and Chris knew good and well that he wasn't going to live it down. Randy, maybe; but Chris, no.

"What- the – hell…. Happened…" Chris asked quietly from the edge of the bed, still hidden on the floor. He didn't want to come out right now, and he wasn't going to. He felt like a baby; but it was better than sitting up there and embracing it.

"I know man! At least get your own room, your wife was right there with you!" John mocked him, as an unclothed Randy moaned and muttered something barely audible under his breath. John loved it.

"I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Him." Chris was barely able to get the words out, a cold sweat breaking. This was freaking him out; and it felt like it would be the first time in a long time he was sick. Chris never got sick; it was always Seany or Randy or one of the girls; but never him or John…Maybe they were gay.

"Hey, you like 'em prissy, that's cool." John shrugged, still drilling him about it. "I just wish you would have trusted me to come out of the closet sooner."

"I wish you would have trusted me to tell me you were screwing Demi." Chris snapped, glaring at him. He was obviously getting over this quicker than expected. "Cut the shit John."

Seany sighed. "Alright, alright you two… We don't need any gay cat fights going down." She said casually with a wave of her hand, scooting over to shake Randy. She would just let him sleep it off normally; but there was no way Chris was going to let him stay in their bed. Especially since Seany herself didn't plan on getting up anytime soon.

Randy, however, whimpered as she did so. "Chris, don't be so rough… I told you that hurt last time." He whined, pulling his body closer together. "It was too hard."

Seany thought she was about to fall over, and John did collapse on the bed. Seany could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Chris could be heard gagging over their spouts of uncontrollable laughter, and Randy just sighed contentedly and pulled the covers over him. As much as she would hate to admit it to Chris at the moment, she loved being back on the road.

_Later that night…_

"Why don't they just move in?" Seany asked as she lay on the couch beside Chris, watching their plasma TV. Although Seany hated to admit it, they had nothing but the best. She was speaking of their 'clique', who had once again followed them home like puppies. It made Seany feel important, but also a little aggravated. Chris wasn't one for too much 'PDA', and they hadn't been intimate in a while… Although the doctor had warned them against it at first, it was already a few days since the 'warning period'. But she loved her groupies.

"I have no idea." He responded, pulling himself closer to her and snuggling his face in her hair. Seany would have never placed Chris as one to be affectionate in the category of cuddling, but he was; extremely so. And Seany was glad.

"Ok." She replied simply, and they were both pleased by that for now. Just being with each other was good enough for Seany, and once again she began to worry about if she was good enough for him… Which she knew was true; but she still wouldn't stop. Yet she knew that she would be proven wrong in a day or two when he will just walked up and sweep her off her feet; give her a romantic kiss, and drag her seductively by her hand to the bedroom. That was why she loved him. That and other reasons, of course… But isn't that the only reason men love women?


End file.
